


I Heart New York!

by Gemma__xx



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, New York, New York City, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemma__xx/pseuds/Gemma__xx
Summary: Aaron thinks he has it all, the boyfriend Alex who he has recently bought a flat with, his business is booming and now he's watching his mum marry the love of her life. That is until he gets an unexpected surprise when he goes to collect his phone charger during the wedding reception. It leads Aaron to begin an adventure, one that he really wasn't expecting to change his life forever.AU





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What I have done here is basically take one of my favourite chick lit series books and re-wrote aspects of it around Robron. It's called I heart series by Lindsey Kelk (which you should definitely check out by the way- obviously I don't even do it justice it's such a good read).

Jeez the aisle looks really long. God I feel so uncomfortable in this suit. I’m definitely getting back into my trackies as soon as I can after this. I pass my boyfriend Alex as I take my place at the end of the aisle next to Paddy my surrogate father. Alex on the otherhand is a man who’s used to wearing a suit, he looks so cute. I glance around at the hotel seeing almost all the villagers have made the trip to the hotel just outside Leeds to come and see this very special couple tie the knot- finally. 

“You ok?” I ask Paddy

“Yeah course, bit nervous” he grins at me. 

The wedding march started and in walks my beautiful mother escorted by my uncle Cain. This day really had been a long time coming. My mum and Paddy had been on and off for years and she’s finally seen sense and said yes to being Mrs Chastity Kirk.The service went by in a flash and soon we were all exiting the hotel. 

“I can’t believe were married” my mum explained whilst man handling her new husband. 

“Congratulations you guys” I say giving my two favourite people in the world a big hug. 

“It’ll be you and Alex next” Paddy said just as my man wrapped his arms around me. 

“Oh I’m not sure about that” Alex said offhandedly. 

I pulled away from Alex and looked back him scowling. Ok so maybe I didn’t exactly picture growing old with Alex, we hadn’t spoke about marriage but I did love him and I thought we were good together. I wasn’t exactly expecting to find the idea of him being married to me such a turn off. 

“Why you scowling?” He asked. Mum and Paddy tensing the atmosphere and going off to greet their other guests. 

“……I’m not!”

“Yes you are”

“Just drop it will you” 

All the guests and the bride and groom made our way into the room where the reception would be taking place. It had been decorated lovely. The wedding got into full swing. Everyone was drinking, dancing having a whale of a time. I hadn’t seen Alex since our conversation outside. He had pissed me off earlier, I still can’t get over what he said. I always have demons in my head telling me that I’m not good enough but when the guy who is supposed to love me insinuates that I’m not good enough for him out loud well that just cut me like a knife. I couldn’t believe it. I pull out my phone to see my batteries gone dead. I head up to our hotel room to put it on charge for a bit. I walk into our room and see my stuff thrown everywhere. Wet towel on the bed from this morning, clothes scattered over the room and the boxers on the floor still from me walking out of them on the way to the shower. This was a dramatic contrast to Alex’s things all hanged up immaculately in the wardrobe, his toiletries all laid out on the dressing table with everything in its rightful place even in a hotel. It was then that I remembered I had left my phone charger in my car after using it during the journey the night before. I couldn’t find Alex’s charger or my car keys around the room so he must have put them away somewhere tidying up. Luckily I had brought my spare key just in case. I headed down to the car park and searched for my car. I spotted it over in a dark corner, I was sure I didn’t park it there the night before. As I got closer I pressed the button but instead of the beep when it unlocked I noticed I must of left it unlocked the night before “Shit that was close” I muttered under my breath, hope my sat nav’s still in the glove box I thought to myself. As I get closer I notice there seems to be someone in the back. “What the fuck” I thought and I opened the back door. I then realised it was two people having sex on my back seats and one of them was Alex. It took me another moment to realise the man underneath him was no other than Finn Barton. 

“Aaron” Alex stuttered, his red sweaty face staring back at me.

Finn looked at me frozen. 

“I came to get my charger” I said numb, not moving. I started to make my way back to the hotel and Alex got out of the car. 

“Aaron wait”

I turned back, Alex was stood there in his boxers, with a little wet patch on the front to add insult to injury and Finn had got himself out of the car and started pulling on his shirt. I didn’t know whether to cry or to kill him. I can’t believe he fucked off our three year relationship on a cheap screw in a car park at my mother’s wedding. He reached out to grab my arm. 

“Don’t you fucking dare touch me” I growled

“Aaron please I can explain”

“EXPLAIN” I screamed, “How the fuck are you going to explain this Alex? What happened you accidentally slipped naked and stuck your dick in Finn” 

“Aaron don’t be like that”

“Don’t be like what Alex? Do you not want me to raise my voice? Do you not want me to say I think you’re an absolute bastard. What the fuck do you expect me to say. I just caught you with your dick in someone else. You absolute twat. Don’t fucking dare come back to our room tonight. You can collect your stuff in the morning. I expect you to have moved your shit out of our flat by tomorrow night. We’re done.”

“Aaron…Aaron please…..”

I just stormed back into the hotel not looking back. I couldn’t look back. Tears were falling down my face and I needed to be alone. I couldn’t go back into the wedding. As I walked past the room my mum exited through the French doors to the function room to the hallway I was walking down towards my room, she always did have a sixth sense to when I was upset. 

“Aaron..baby whats wrong?” she said pulling me into her arms. 

“I just caught Alex shagging Finn in the back of my car”

“That bastard, I’m gonna kill him”

“No mum, honestly you can’t ruin your wedding. Go back and enjoy yourself. I’m sorry I just can’t face it now. Apologise to Paddy for me”

“Love, don’t let him ruin your day. Come and get a pint”

“Mum honestly please I just want to to be on my own”

“Ok love well I’ll come and check on you later if you want?”

“Yeah can do, tell Paddy I’m sorry”

“Its fine, he will understand.” She gripped him into a tight hug. 

“I love you son”

“Love you mum, I’ll see you later”

Aaron made his way to his room, he barely managed to get his shoes off before collapsing on the bed.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was just after 4am when Aaron woke up. He froze when he realised there was another person in bed with him. He turned to see him mum lay there next to him. Her dress was neatly hung up on the wardrobe and it took him a second to realise she was wearing one of his t-shirts and a pair of his tracksuit bottoms. So much for her and Paddy having a wedding night. I walked into a bathroom catching sight at the sight of myself in the mirror. My lovely suit was now all scrunched and creased and considering I’d probably slept for the best part of twelve hours, the bags under my eyes were black. I stripped off and climbed in the shower trying to wash the last day off me. I still couldn’t get my head around what had happened. I didn’t know what to do now. The last thing I wanted to do was go back to the village. Back to our flat we had recently bought in the village. As the steaming hot water came down over me I tried to clear my head. I wanted to stay here forever, I didn’t want to have to go home and start dismantling the life we had built together. Why should I have to do that when he was the one that had pissed it down the drain. If only I could just remain at the hotel and pretend none of it had actually happened. Then it hit me. Why couldn’t I stay in a hotel? Not this hotel where my relationship had imploded but a different hotel. A hotel where I could be anonymous and go somewhere I could clear my head for a bit. I needed to get away and have a break. I hadn’t been on holiday for a while as we had been saving for the flat. I had money in my account, the scrap yard was doing really well and we also had been saving money in our joint account too in order the decorate the flat to suit our tastes. I was definitely getting my share out of that account. I had my passport with me since I still somehow end up getting asked for ID occasionally so obviously brought that just in case. I also had a change of clothes to last a few days, there was no real reason for me not to go. I made my way out of the shower and into the bathroom. I spotted Alex’s leather toiletry bag on the side filed with all these lovely bottles of his favourite body washed that I bought him for his birthday which I know he will want to come and collect. I nearly filled it with the fancy shaving foam his mum buys him but then I remembered his sweaty face fucking Finn in the back of my car so I stood there and pissed into the bag. Once it was ruined I walked back into the bedroom. 

“Mum, mum, wake up”

“Son…”she mumbled “You ok?”

“Yeah mum, I’m off”

“What time is it?”

“Just after half 4”

“What you doing up. What do you mean you’re off?”

“I’m leaving for a few days. Gonna go and clear my head, treat myself to a holiday”

“You don’t have to go anywhere because of that twat”

“Mum I know, but I just need to get away for a few days, honestly I’ll be back before you know it”

“Where you gonna go?”

“I’m not sure yet. Just gonna see what I fancy when I get to the airport”

“Are you sure you’re doing the right thing?”

“Yes I’m positive. Sorry about ruining your wedding night”

“You didn’t, it was nice looking after you again”

“Love you mum” I said pulling her into a hug. 

“Love you son, ring me when you know where you’re going”

“Will do, oh and can you get rid of my car whilst I’m gone. I can’t bear to look at the thing now. All I can imagine is him and Finn at it on the back of the seat”

“Yeah course, how you getting to the airport?”

“Gonna get a taxi to the train station and jump on the first train to Manchester airport, think I’ve got more choice of destinations from there instead of Leeds Bradford”

“Ok see you son”

“Bye mum”

It was a relatively painless journey to the airport, I actually managed a nap on route. I arrived at the airport and stood in front of the departures board. I just looked back at the list. I knew I wanted to go somewhere I hadn’t been before and far enough from Alex to feel comfortable. I was also shit at foreign languages so an English speaking country would be preferential. Two pages down and with the flight leaving in three hours I found the perfect destination. I began walking upto the desk, waiting in line until it became free to the smiley woman greeting me. 

“Good morning sir, How can I help you?”

“One ticket to New York please”


	2. Chapter 2

Istepped out of the airport into the sunshine at JFK to a row of yellow cabs welcoming me to the city, I’d always wanted to come to New York. I couldn’t believe less than twenty four hours earlier I had been walking down the aisle admiring my boyfriend in his suit at what was supposed to be one of my favourite days but obviously fate had other plans. God it was hot, I don’t think I thought this through bringing only trackies and hoodies. I’d left my suit with my mum, couldn’t bear to look at the thing after yesterday’s shock. I climbed into a waiting cab.

“Where to?” the driver asked.

“Erm…actually I don’t know”

“You fuckin serious?” He asked with his strong queens accent. 

“Yeah sorry, I literally just got on the plane I forgot to sort a hotel out” Damn I can’t believe I forgot something so major. 

“Are you shitting me? There’s millions of hotels here. Any idea where you wanna stay?”

“Somewhere decent but not too fancy, close to all the tourist attractions?”

“Jeez kid, that narrows it down to only a few million now. Tell you what, I’ll drop you where I just picked up, it seemed ok”

“Yeah sure, thanks man. Sounds good.”

We travelled for around twenty minutes, I was just about to pull my phone out of my bag to call mum and let her know I was ok, I had switched it off the minute I had got into my room the night before when I was interrupted. 

“Hey kid, look to your right”

I looked up, we were going over one of the many bridges and looked to my right. Holy shit what I saw took my breath away. The New York skyline. Here I could see the Empire State Building, Chrysler Building, One World Trade Center amongst hundreds of buildings and I fell in love. I winded the window of the cab down and stuck my head out. I breathed in all the sky scrapers, the giant billboards and watched the hundreds of people as they made their way around the city. I couldn’t believe I was actually here in New York City instead of the Yorkshire Dales. Literally couldn’t of been any more the opposite of each other. We pulled up next to a nice looking hotel. I paid out and paid the driver 

“Cheers mate”

“No worries kid, enjoy your time in the big apple.”

I walked into the lobby, the hotel looked lovely. The cabbie had made a good choice. Suddenly catching myself in a mirror I realised how much I didn’t fit in with my hoodie and trackies. I really did need to get some more summer appropriate clothes otherwise I’ll be sweating buckets whilst I’m here for a holiday. 

“Welcome to The Union” the happy bloke said behind the counter in a northern British accent “My name is Adam, how can we help you today”.

“Wow a fellow brit, I wasn’t expecting to hear someone so familiar”

“Yes lad, Leeds born and bred, that is until I decided to move over here”

“No way I’m from outside Hotten, a village called Emmerdale”

“Wow small world, my family nearly moved there when I was younger but it fell through in the end. My names Adam nice to meet you” He said leaning over to shake my hand. 

“Aaron likewise”

“So do you have a booking?”

“Erm..actually I don’t, bit of a long story really. But I wasn’t expecting to be here today”

“Ok well let me take a look. How long you planning on staying?” 

“Actually haven’t thought about that either, maybe a week?”

“Ok well we have a double available at $300 a night so $2100 for the week”

“Yeah that sounds good” I said pulling out my card trying to work out what that was in pounds. 

Adam printed all the paperwork and passed them to me to start filling out. 

“Aaron you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want but how come you ended up in New York all the way from Emmerdale”

I didn’t know what to say. I usually didn’t converse with strangers so easily especially things that were incredibly personal but something told me I could tell Adam.  
“Oh… well…..I was at my mum’s wedding day yesterday and found my boyfriend having sex with someone else on the back seat of my car and so I decided I needed to go on holiday and well…here I am”

“Oh mate, you’re my new hero. Seriously that’s amazing. I would be still in bed feeling miserable hiding away if a girlfriend did that to me”

“Ha well I did go to bed for a bit but I’ve always wanted to come here so I just thought why not”

“Well Aaron I really hope you have a top holiday whilst you’re here in New York. Here’s your room card. You’re in room 1120 which is on the eleventh floor. Hey I tell you what, I have a day off tomorrow, do you wanna hang out and I’ll show you the sites. You can have your very own New York tour if you fancy it?”

“Wow that’d be amazing. Only if you’re sure though?” 

“Yes lad of course, got to help out the fellow Yorkshire man haven’t I. Besides the yanks are cool and I’ve got a couple of good mates here but it would be nice to hang out with a fellow brit for a change. Shall I meet you here in the lobby around 9 tomorrow. We can start early and make a day of it?”

“Yeah sounds good. Well I better get to my room”

“No worries, do you want any food sending up? You hungry?”

“Yeah actually I’m starving, that’d be great”

“Ok, does a cheeseburger sound good?”

“Excellent mate”

“Right I’ll get that ordered for you. Give us a ring if you need anything else sending up”

“OK cheers Adam, see you tomorrow”

“See you Aaron”

I made my way to my room. I can’t believe I managed to bump into someone from my neck of the woods thousands of miles away from home but I was actually really looking forward to tomorrow. Adam seemed like a good guy and could probably do with a friend right now. I opened the door to my room using the key card which Adam had given me. Wow American hotel rooms were so much better than British ones it was bigger than my flat at home. There was a huge double bed in the room, there was one giant floor to ceiling window with a view of the city ahead. The bathroom was as big as the bedroom with a giant bath and a separate shower that could fit at least three people in it. I think I’m going to enjoy staying here I thought to myself. I stripped off the clothes I had put on back in the hotel in Leeds and stepped into the ginormous shower. There were a dozen water jets firing water at all angles. This might have been the best shower I had ever been in. I really needed to get one of these back at home. I climbed out, tying one of the fluffy towels around my waist and made my way back into the bedroom. I spotted the mini bar and helped myself to a bottle of beer and a packet of m&m’s. I pulled out my phone to phone my mum when there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to one of the most hottest guys I had ever seen. He was tall, dark hair and brown eyes and suddenly I was very aware I was naked under the towel. 

“Mr Dingle is it?” He asked in his American accent. 

“Erm.. yeah” I mumbled

“Hello my name is Joe. Adam asked me to bring this up for you” he said pushing a trolley into the room which smelt amazing. 

“Thanks a lot”

“No problem, please just let us know if we can get you anything else”

“Will do thank you” and with that Joe exited. I think I was already feeling a little bit better after that encounter. I lifted the lid to see a gorgeous looking cheeseburger with a massive pile of fries on the side. I really think I’m going to like it here. I notice there’s an envelope next to my plate. I open it to find a note from Adam. 

_Hi mate, here’s your food. I had Joe bring it up, hope he put a smile on your face. Thought you might need something to smile about after your shit day yesterday. He’s a part time model when he’s not here and all the girls are after him, even us straight blokes can appreciate his good looks. Ha! Well anyways, enjoy your food and I’ll see you in the morning._

Bloody hell what’s Adam like, but at least Joe really did put a smile on his face. I tucked into my food and decided to call my mum. I turned my phone on to see twenty five missed calls from Alex and ten from my mum. I decided to ignore Alex’s calls and just rang my mum. 

“Son, finally” she said as she picked up. 

“Hi mum”

“Where are you, are you ok?”

“Yeah mum actually I really am. I’m in New York”

“New York! But Aaron that’s miles away”

“Mum, that was the point. Besides I’ve always wanted to come here”

“I know son I just don’t like to think you’re all alone in that big city”

“Actually, strangely I’m not. I’ve kind of made a friend already. His name is Adam. He works at the hotel and he’s from Leeds. He’s gonna take me on a tour of the city tomorrow”.

“Wow you move on quick”

“Mum it’s not like that. He’s just helping a fellow brit out. Besides he’s straight”.

“Ok well I’m glad you’re not on your own”

“Yeah it should be good”

“Ok son, well ring me if you need me”

“Will do mum, love you”

“Love you son, bye”

I hanged up and turned my phone back off. I couldn’t help but feel relieved that she didn’t mention Alex. Suddenly I felt extremely tired. The jet lag had hit me well at full force. I took my towel off, pulled the big fluffy quilt off the bed and climbed in naked. I set the clock next to me for 8am the following morning and fell straight to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's first full day in the big apple!

The next morning, I woke up just as suddenly as I’d fallen asleep. Having more or less passed out, I hadn’t drawn the curtains and August’s sweaty sunlight streamed through my window, demanding I get up immediately. According to the clock on the nightstand, it was Monday, seven a.m. and my first full day in New York. I rolled out of bed and took a glance out of the window. Union Square was already buzzing. The subway station was swarming with people and a sprawling market had sprung up and taken over. I went into the bathroom and had another glorious shower. Afterwards I really did realise how limited my wardrobe choices were especially when it was going to be thirty degrees outside. I ended up chucking on a t-shirt and pair of trackies with my trainers. I really hoped Adam was up for a bit of shopping today, I needed some more summer appropriate clothes plus underwear too. I walked down to reception at nine and found Adam waiting for me. 

“Morning mate, sleep well?”

“Yeah definitely, the jet lag hit me well and truly”

“Yeah it’s a bitch isn’t it, so anything particular you want to do or see today?”

“I really could do with getting some new clothes, literally all I have with me is trackies and t-shirts so could do with getting something a little cooler for the weather. And then really just want to do some touristy stuff and see the sights”

“Well shall we grab some breaky first and then head to the shops next”

“Yeah sounds like a good plan”

They made their way to a near by diner. They both ordered pancakes and fell into conversation easily. It was as if they had known each other a lot longer than under twenty four hours. A song came on which was very quite rocky being sung by a guy with a gravely crooning voice it wasn’t the music Aaron usually listened to but there was something about the voice that caught Aaron’s attention. 

“Aww I love this song”

“I’ve never heard this before but I like it. I usually don’t listen to this sort of stuff but it’s really good.”

“Aww mate I love them. They’re a band called Crossroads. Brother and sister started it. That’s him on vocals and the sister is on the bass. She’s probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. They’re playing a gig on Friday but I wasn’t fast enough getting tickets they sold out in like two minutes I was gutted, honestly you should listen to them.”

“Yeah I might do, they sound really good.”

“They’re British too, moved over here as kids and started the band”

“No way, that’s cool.”

“Yeah anyway shall we get on.”

We made our way down fifth avenue stopping in lots of shops on the way. I’d spent a small fortune and got far too many clothes, much more than what I needed for just a week here. But it felt good, as if I needed to clear Alex out of my wardrobe and start fresh. I’d bought all new Calvin Klein boxers, shorts and t-shirts for during the day and new black skinny jeans and shirts to wear if I go out at the night. I even bought all new trackies and hoodies for when I get home. Some of the stuff I probably wouldn’t have considered wearing previously but I felt I had to try something new here in this beautiful city. I even treated myself to a haircut and a beard trim. As we made our way down fifth ave one of the most iconic New York buildings came into view. 

“Wow there it is” I said standing still and looking at the sight in front of me.

Adam turned to follow my gaze. 

“Ahh the empire state building. It really is amazing to see”

“No kidding, it’s better than I thought it would be” 

“You wanna go up?” Adam asked. 

“No its ok, I’m here all week"

“Ok, oh I know where we should go, follow me”

We marched along the pavement and down into a busy park, I was so distracted by the sky scrapers, I was almost at the fence before I saw it. When I did, I stopped dead. There it was. The clearest, truest symbol of New York, The Statue of Liberty. Adam turned around to look 

“Pretty great, huh?”

I nodded, without anything to say and walked slowly towards her. 

“I was thinking where we should go next when you were trying on clothes,” Adam said softly. “And I figured where better than the first-place thousands of people first experienced New York. Cheesy maybe, but who better to officially welcome you to the city than Lady Liberty.”

“It’s so weird,” I said, still staring out across the river. “I’ve seen it a thousand times on TV and stuff but to actually see it, there, real. Wow.”

“Yeah,” Adam agreed. “I remember the first time I saw her, it was the first thing I did when I moved to the city. New York is made up of millions of different people, Aaron, and they all come here looking for something, just like you.”

“Please, you’re giving me too much credit. I wasn’t looking for something,” I said, looking across at what I guessed to be Ellis Island. “I was running away.”

“No, you’re not giving yourself enough,” Adam said, turning to me. ‘Yeah, so maybe not everyone puts an ocean between themselves and their ex but you’ve got a lot to work through. Besides when my ex broke up with me I was in bed for a week. You’ve gone out and done something”

“I suppose,” I said, thinking about everything that had happened. Was it weird that Alex hadn’t even crossed my mind since yesterday “It all just seems so strange. I feel like I ought to be, feeling more upset.”

“Well mate, maybe you weren’t as happy in your relationship as you thought you were”

“Funny how I never realised these things until I’ve taken a step back”

“It’s just one of those things Aaron, but you’re here now. Besides I feel like we need to treat ourselves. Me and Nick my roommate are off out tonight for a few beers, you should join us.”

“Yeah sounds good”

“Well shall me and Nick come meet you at the hotel? We could have a few beers there and head to a bar afterwards”

“Yeah I’m up for that. Wanna meet around 7?”

“Yes definitely”

“Cheers for today Adam it’s been great.”

“No worries Aaron, see you later”

 

xx

I made my way back to the hotel room. I grabbed some food from Wendy’s on my way back with my new purchases. I got back into the room. Put the TV on, friends was showing and I sat down and ate my food. After chilling for an hour and meeting Adam soon I decided to start getting ready. I decided to find the band that Adam recommended on spotify and give them a listen. His voice hit me straight away. The song sounded as if it was written about heartbreak. I just couldn’t believe music could have this effect on me. I must be going mad. I climbed in the shower under the water jets. It was almost as if the song was written for me, the words that he was singing were the feelings I felt when I found Alex in his compromising position. I climbed out of the shower and headed back into the bedroom. I started going through everything I had bought to day hanging everything up in the wardrobe trying to decide on what to wear tonight. Eventually I decided on black skinny jeans and a black and blue plaid flannel shirt with a pair of the new black boxers I bought and new black pumps. I’m not usually vain but I looked good. The blue in the shirt brought out the colour of my eyes. The first album finished by Crossroads and I skipped to the second album. I sat there listening to it with a beer in my hand. I didn’t think it was possible but it was even better than the first. The lyrics were so personal and vulnerable as if they were coming directly from the man’s soul. I was disturbed by a knock at the door. 

“Hiya mate, Aaron meet Nick”

“Hi nice to meet you” I said leaning over to the other man and shaking his hand. 

“I see you’ve been listening to Crossroads”

“Yeah on your recommendation, I think they’re brilliant”

“I’m glad you like them, they are very talented”

“Are you not just saying that because you fancy the bassist” Nick chipped in. I laughed whilst handing the boys some cold beers from the mini fridge. 

“Nick you really need to listen to them and then you’ll know what me and Aaron are talking about”

“I have to listen to them enough when you are playing them all the time. Only three more days and I don’t have to listen to them again” Nick said. 

“Mate, don’t you’re breaking my heart” Adam said. 

“What do you mean?” Aaron asked. 

“This guy’s leaving me and heading to LA, he’s got some fancy promotion” Adam said. 

“Aww congrats man” Aaron said. 

“Cheers it’s a big opportunity, I sure am gonna miss living with this one though” Nick said. 

"That's because I'm the best roommate ever"

We sat in the hote room for a while chatting, listening to music and the after our beers we headed to a bar down town. It was a casual place not too pretentious just what I liked. We sat on two big brown leather couches which were extremely comfy. Then spent the night drinking and listening to the music. Things took a turn for the worse when shots were ordered. Luckily being a Dingle I could handle my alcohol, unfortunately the yank Nick could not. 

“Aaron I’m sorry I’m going to have to take this one home, besides I’ve got work in the morning”

“No worries mate, get back safe yeah”

I helped Adam get Nick into a cab and headed back into the bar, I fancied one for the road before heading back. On my way back in, out of the corner of my eye I noticed a hot blonde to my right at the bar. I took a seat on one of the bar stools and ordered a beer. 

“I’ll get this and one more for me please”

I turn to see where the voice came from and see the hot blonde now stood next to me. 

“This seat taken?” He asks. 

I don’t answer immediately letting my eyes get a good look at him. He was so fucking fit. He was wearing a crisp white shirt, black skinny jeans and a leather jacket and Dr Marten boots. 

"No it's not, thanks for the beer”

“I’m glad you can handle your beer better than your friend and you chose to have another. I thought you were gone for good when you left with them, didn’t think you’d be coming back”

“Didn’t realise I’d caught your eye” I turned and looked directly into his green eyes and my stomach did a summersault. 

“How fit your arse looks in them jeans I couldn’t not notice” he said with a smirk on his face. 

I nearly choked on my beer during that comment but I managed to keep it together. 

“Glad you enjoyed the view, you’re not so bad yourself”

“Not bad is that it?”

“Arrogant much?”

“Not arrogant… I just know I’m easy on the eyes”

“Oh that’s how it is, is it, besides you’ve not even told me your name yet”

He hesitated for a moment and then replied

“Robert Sugden”

“Nice to meet you Robert Sugden. Aaron Dingle”.

“So, what is a fellow brit over here for then, you on holiday with your mates?”

“Yeah so far, arrived yesterday but came alone”

“You have friends here”

“Nope only met Adam yesterday when I checked into my hotel and the other guy his roommate tonight”

“You came here alone then?”

“Yep, pretty much”

“Wow, that’s cool. What do you have planned for whilst you’re here”

“Err.. haven’t really thought about that yet. Kind of last minute me being here so haven’t actually got a plan yet”

“What do you mean?”

“I literally only knew I was coming here when I rocked up to the airport yesterday morning and chose off the departure list where I wanted to go.”

“Seriously, that’s brave”

“Well, I don’t know if I was thinking clearly at the time but I definitely think the risk is paying off”

“Heartbreak or lottery win, which was it?”

“I’m sorry…I don’t understand”

“Those are the only two situations I know any person to rock up to the airport and randomly pick a destination”. 

“Ah….. erm….what about finding your boyfriend shagging someone else on the back seat of your car whilst at your mum’s wedding”

“That’s fucked up”

“Yep tell me about it”

“In your fucking car as well"

“Yep, told my mum to get the thing sold whilst I’m here. No fucking way I’ll be able to look at those seats the same way again”

“No definitely not. Was it a good car?”

“Mercedes A Class”

“Damn good car”

“Yep, gutted”

“Jesus, good thing is though. If you hadn’t of caught him at it you wouldn’t be sat here now in one of the best cities in the world with me”

“You’re worth all that are you?” I grinned at him. 

“Oh play your cards right Dingle and you just might find out” The fucker was smirking at me again, he was taking my breath away. I could feel my cheeks going redder. 

“Enough about me, what about you. You here on holiday or a permanent resident?”

“I live here, have done about ten years now. Ended up coming over with my sister when our parents died”

“Oh I’m sorry”

“Don’t worry it was a long time ago now”

It was quiet for a few seconds while we had a drink of our beers. Then one of the songs by the band Crossroads that I listened to whilst getting ready started playing. I could see Robert suddenly tense. 

“Oh I really like this band, only started listening to them today on Adam’s recommendation. This album is amazing I was listening to it getting ready”

“You never heard of them before then?”

“To be honest I don’t usually listen to this type of music but I’m trying new things this week. Heck I wouldn’t have worn this outfit at home but what the hell I’m in New York so I literally bought myself a new wardrobe today. I have a red version of this shirt which I’m looking forward to wearing”

“Well I’m glad you started branching out. Besides that outfit is worth the money”

“Glad you approve”

“I hear that band is playing a show Thursday. I’m assuming you’ve not got tickets”

“Adam told me about that today. He’s gutted about it. Apparently, he’s besotted with the bassist. Would be nice to see them now I’ve listened to them”

“What if I told you I could get you both a ticket”

“Are you serious?”

“Yeah besides maybe we could catch a drink afterwards what do you reckon?”

“I think the gig sounds good but the after drinks sound even better”

“Good I’m glad you think that. Listen I have to be up early tomorrow I’m off to LA for a couple of days. Shall we go out and get a cab”

We made our way out of the bar when I felt Robert’s hands grab me and push me down the side of the bar to somewhere more secluded. Suddenly his lips were on mine they were hesitant at first but when I let him in our tongues danced together. His hands moved to my arse whilst mine rang up to his neck, running through his hair, both of us moaning into the kiss. I was hard and I was sure as hell I could feel him on my leg too.

“Damn I wish I wasn’t working tomorrow I want you even fucking more now” He said between kisses. 

“Fuck….” Was all I could muster. 

We carried on like that for a few more minutes when he suddenly stepped away. 

“I really need to go” 

“Ok…” I said trying to catch my breath and hoped my hard on would disappear soon. 

“Here’s my number”

“Cheers, here’s mine”

“Just say your name at the box office at the gig and they’ll let you in”

“Wait, where will I meet you?”

“Oh…I’m sure you’ll see me in there. Besides you’ve got my number” he said as we made our way onto the sidewalk.  
He whistled for a cab, it stopped in front of us and held the door open for me. 

“Well goodnight Mr Dingle” He said leaning down and giving me a peck on the lips.

“Good night Mr Sugden” I slip into the cab and told the driver where to go. My eyes never leaving the man standing above me outside the window until we drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone hazard any guesses to who our Mr Sugden could be?? All revealed next chapter. As always you're comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So second update in two days, just can't stop writing this fic at the moment. Here Aaron's makes some decisions and we fin out who Robert Sugden really is!

I was suddenly awakened by the hotel phone ringing. 

“Hello” I answered

“Mate its me”

“Adam hi”

“Do you want me to send you up some breakfast?”

“Oh yeah definitely please”

“Sure will do, how’s your head?”

“Actually not too bad considering. Hey I’ve got some news which you’re gonna love, are you able to pop up anytime so I can tell you?”

“Hang on I’ll see if I can take my breakfast break and come up and eat with you if that’s ok”

“Yeah sure, sounds good”

“See you in a bit”

“Bye”

I dragged myself out of bed for the bathroom and decided I better put some clothes on since Adam will be coming up soon. I tidied the place up a little, opened the curtains and the window to freshen the place up. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door followed by it opening slowly. 

“Aaron you decent”

“Yeah come in”

Adam swung the door open and pushed in the room service trolley. 

“Mate I hope you’re hungry, they’ve put a bit of everything on here for us. I even made them do us a pot of tea. I of course used my stash of Yorkshire tea bags. Can’t stand the crap ones they use over here.” 

“Amazing

“So what’s this big news you wanted to tell me” Adam asked whilst we started tucking into our breakfasts.

“Well I met a guy last night after you boys left”

“No way get in lad. Best way of getting over someone is getting under someone else” 

I laughed “No that didn’t happen unfortunately as he had to go LA today for work but we had a snog. Anyway, that band Crossroads came on and I was telling him about you loving them and how I’d got into them yesterday and he’s only said he can get us tickets for Thursday night. So, you up for it?”

“Are you fucking kidding me. Of course, I am up for it. How can he manage that? Who is this guy?”

“Actually, I didn’t get to find out his job but he said he could get the tickets through work so he must be something to do with the band”

“Bloody hell. You’ve definitely pulled a good’un there mate. What’s his name?”

“Robert Sugden”

Adam immediately dropped his knife and fork and stared at me not talking. 

“Adam what’s wrong”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Am I getting punked right now” 

I was seriously confused right now. 

“What the fuck are you going on about?”

“Hang on” Adam said whilst opening google on his phone and typing. “Is this the guy you met last night” He held up his phone and I see a photo of Robert. God, he was fitter than I remembered- I don’t think my fuzzy hungover brain was doing him justice. 

“Oh my god yeah that’s him”

Adam leaped up off his chair and started pacing around the room nearly screaming. 

“NO FUCKING WAY, I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS” He exclaimed. 

“ADAM WILL YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN AND TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON”.

He composed himself for a couple of seconds and then said. 

“Aaron that bloke you met last night and snogged the face off is only the fucking singer from Crossroads”

“Shit, you are winding me up?”

“No here mate” He chucked me his phone and I saw all the other hundreds of images of him, some on his own and others with three other people who I assumed were his band. 

“Fucking hell” I said under my breath. 

“Well now we know how he managed to sort you out them tickets. I didn’t even know he was gay”

“What the fuck do I do Adam. Do I text him now and tell him I know who he is?”

“You mean you have his number?”

“Yeah we said we were going to go for drinks after the gig” 

“Does this mean you can hook me up with his sister?”

“Oh, shit he knows about that. I was talking about how you introduced me to the band and that you had the hots for the bassist”

“Fucking hell Aaron, he’s going to want to kill me before I’ve even met him. Hang on I will get to meet them, won’t I?”

“I don’t really know, I assume so”

“Do you know something”

“Go on”

“I’m so glad I met you”

“Why so I can hook you up with some bird you fancy”

“Nooo Aaron that’s just a bonus. But I really feel this is like a proper friendship we’ve got going on here”

“Yeah I know what you mean”

“Are you sure you want to go home at the weekend?” That question stopped me for a moment. Home. I’d not even thought about home since my last conversation with mum. 

“To be honest I haven’t really thought about it. And thinking about it, I can’t really imagine myself home yet”

“Well Nick moves out Thursday. You’re welcome to have his room until you decide whether you want to stay for longer”

“Wow…you serious?”

“Course mate, we get on don’t we”

“I don’t mean about that I mean well….could I stay here. Is it that possible”

“I’m sure three days ago you didn’t think it was possible for your boyfriend to be cheating on you, then runaway to Manhattan, meet the legend that is me oh and cop off with a fucking rock star”

“Well when you put it that way, it sure does sound kind of mental”

“It is mate, but Aaron you’re definitely living your life your way”

“Yeah suppose so”

“Listen I best get back to work. Think about what I said about moving in yeah”

“Yeah I will do”

“See you later” I stood up and gave Adam a hug as he left. That was one hell of a conversation to have. I literally didn’t know what the fuck to do about the Robert situation. Do I let him know beforehand that Adam told me who he was? Also, why didn’t he tell me who he was? He let me go on with myself like a blabbering idiot. Then there was the other major thing of Adam asking me to move in with him. Actually, I better call mum, need to let her know I’m ok. I turn my phone on and see lots of missed calls and texts from various people. I decide to start listening to voicemails and I instantly freeze when I hear Alex’s voice, I can’t believe I had forgotten about him after the conversation with Adam this morning. 

“Hi Aaron, it’s me again. Look please will you talk to me. I’ve tried talking to your mum but she won’t let me in the pub to see you and every time I’ve gone near the scrap yard your uncle Cain has threatened to kill me. What happened with Finn was a mistake, it will never happen again. Please come home to our flat. I will make it right and I promise nothing like this will happen again. I love you please call me back”

Fuck I did need to speak to him. I’ll ring my mum first and then do it. I scrolled down to her number.  
“Hello”

“Hi mum it’s me”

“Aaron you’re alive! I’ve been trying to get hold of you but your phones been off”

“I know not had it on in case Alex rung”

“Oh, that bastard won’t leave me alone. I’m in two minds whether to just tell Cain to do his worst on him”

“Mum don’t do that, I’m actually gonna ring him once I’ve spoken to you”

“I hope you’re not going to take him back”

“Course I’m fucking not. We’re done for good and I’m going to tell him that”

“Good I’m glad son”

“Did you manage to get rid of the car”

“Your uncle Cain’s sorting it”

“OK fine”

“You having a good time son”

“Mum I’m actually having the best time. Remember Adam who I told you about, been hanging out with him. We’ve become really good mates”

“But you’ve only been there a few days”

“I know mum, but it’s weird as if we’ve met in another life or something”

“Well I’m glad you’re having fun. Give me your flight details for Saturday and I’ll come and pick you up from the airport”

“Oh…ermm….” Shit I thought. 

“Aaron, you still there love”

“Yeah mum I’m here” In that moment I made my decision. 

“Flight details son?”

“Mum here’s the thing. I don’t think I’m coming home on Saturday”

“What do you mean, are you catching a different fight?”

“No mum, I mean I think I’m going to stay here for a while”

“Stay in New York? Aaron are you mad? That’s thousands of miles away”

“I know mum, I’m fully aware of how far away it is"

“Look you are not letting what Alex did to you ruin your life and stop you from coming home”

“Mum this has nothing to do with Alex. This is a decision I am making for me, for my life. I just have this feeling that I’m not quite finished with New York yet. Besides anything to do with the scrap yard all I need is an internet connection”

“You don’t even have you’re phone on Aaron”

“Well now that I know I am staying I’ll get myself an American phone number so at least all you lot can get hold of me whenever you need to just don’t let Alex have it”

“Well he’s getting fuck all from us lot”

“I know I’m just saying mum” 

“Aaron where are you going to live?”

“Adam has offered me his spare room in his apartment”

“Aaron are you really sure about this?”

“As sure as I’ve ever been about anything mum”

“Well you know you can come home whenever you like, me and Paddy will miss you”

“I know mum I’ll miss you both too. But I think for now this is what I need to do”

“Ok son, I love you”

“Love you too. I’ll text you my new number later once I get it sorted”

“Ok bye Aaron”

“Bye Mum”

I gave Cain a call to check on the scrap yard. Everything was fine. I told him about me staying here which he didn’t sound too pleased about but knew I had made my decision. I also said I’d get a laptop here so I could do everything from this side of the pond which he was happy with. Now it was time to make the dreaded phone call. 

“Aaron, hi, I didn’t think you’d ring”

“Well don’t get your hopes up I’m only ringing to tell you to leave my family alone. They don’t want anything to do with you and besides I’m not with them so stop trying to see me”

“Look Aaron please can we just meet up for a coffee and talk”

“No there is no talking to be done Alex. We’re through. You just need to drop my stuff off at the pub with my mum and I don’t have to see you again”

“But Aaron I love you, please give me a second chance”

“Don’t think you were in love with me when you were sticking your dick in someone else”

“But Finn means nothing to me”

“That’s even worse. You threw away our relationship on a fucking shag. I was thinking you were in love with the bloke or something that’s why you chose to disrespect me like you did”

“Please Aaron let me see you"

“You can’t I’m in America”

“What do you mean, you’re in America”

“Exactly what I just said I’m in America”

“But you can’t be”

“Well tough shit I am”

“When are you coming home"

“I’m not”

“What do you mean you’re not”

“I’m going to stay here for a while. I’ve got an apartment with a friend”

“What friend?”

“Look Alex, I’m ending this call now. We are over. Leave my family alone. I don’t want to see or hear from you ever again.”

I turned my phone off and put it in my pocket, I’ll leave it there until I get my new one. I then got showered and dressed- listening to Crossroads obviously and headed down to reception to see if I could catch Adam to tell him the good news. I heard him before I could see him. 

“Aaron mate, over here” I made my way over to him. 

“Hi, just off out for a few hours”

“Anything planned?”

“Yeah think I’m going to do a couple of the museums and have a wander I think”

“Sounds good mate”

“Listen, that offer of your spare room still up for grabs?”

“Seriously you are thinking about it?”

“Well actually, I’ve decided I’m going to stay and see what happens”

“Aww Aaron that’s amazing. How about you come back with me tonight and see the apartment so you know what you’re letting yourself in for”

“Yeah sounds good”

“Ok well I get off at 6 so just meet me down here then”

“Ok, I’ll see you in a bit”

“Bye Aaron”

I spent the next few hours walking the streets of New York, still not believing that this amazing place will be called my home. I visited the Natural History museum and Museum of Modern Art. I stopped in a few more clothes shops and bought some more stuff since I now needed to fill a wardrobe and also bought a brand-new iPhone with American sim card. I passed a record store and bought Crossroads albums- I couldn’t resist. I then got the subway down to the Whitehall terminal and took the free ferry to Staten island to take in the views, it still gave me goose bumps. On the way, back to Manhattan I took the phone out of my pocket and threw it into the water. This city was my fresh start and I couldn’t help but think coming here to this beautiful city was going to be the best decision I had ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it, let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your lovely comments and kudos. They are much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

It was now Thursday. I’d sent the last two days doing more touristy things getting to know the city that was now going to be my home for hopefully the next few months. Today I was officially moving into my new apartment with Adam which was in Murray Hill. All my stuff was packed, my new wardrobe included and I was just waiting until lunch time for Adam to start his lunch break before I checked out and we both headed over to our apartment. I still hadn’t decided what to do about Robert and whether to tell him that I knew who he was. I just felt weird going to the show without letting him know I now knew who he was. As if he could hear my thoughts I received a text. 

R: Hey Aaron its Robert, just landed back in New York. I’ve got your tickets sorted for tonight. See you later x

I didn’t want to talk to him over text so I just pressed call. 

“Aaron, hi”

“Hey Rob”

“I’ve just texted you, I’m back in New York”

“Yeah I’ve just read it, I just thought I’d ring you about tonight”

“What…. You’re still coming right” He asked sounding concerned.

“Yeah…..I just thought I better let you know that when I told Adam about the tickets I kind of ended up finding out that you are actually in the bloody band”

“Oh..erm…yeah I kinda forgot to mention that”

“I was a little shocked to say the least” 

“Yeah Aaron, about that. I’m sorry I’m just not used to people not knowing who I am especially here in the city so I just wanted to enjoy it for a while”

“So you would of given me the shock of my life tonight when I saw you up on that stage tonight instead?”

“Well no I was gonna tell you before the show, I promise”

“Oh well that makes it fine then” I let out a small laugh. 

“Aaron are we ok?”

“Yeah we’re ok. I think Adam was more shocked than me though. Especially since I’d gone on about how much he was crushing on your sister.”

Robert laughed “Yeah you can tell him he’s going nowhere near her”

“Hey, I’m not telling him that. You can tell him tonight when you see him”

“Maybe I should have only sorted the one ticket out”

“Robert don’t be a dick”

“Fine, I’ll keep the two tickets available. What you up to today?”

“Actually, I’m just waiting for Adam to finish work and then we’re going over to the apartment to move my stuff in”

“Moving where?”

“Oh, Adam’s asked me to move in with him and stay over here for a while”

“So… New York’s got you for longer then?”

“Looks like it yeah”

“I’m glad to hear it”

“Are you really?” Aaron grinned down the phone. 

“Yes, of course…” Aaron was sure Robert was smiling too. Just then Adam walked through the door. 

“Mate you ready?” He asked. 

“Hey, listen Rob Adam’s here. What time shall I get there tonight?”

“Doors are at seven, we come on stage at nine. I’d say come earlier but I’ve got loads of press to do beforehand but we could go for a drink afterwards if you fancy it?”

“Yeah definitely, sounds good Rob”

“You’’ be able to find your way won’t you”

“I’m sure Adam will get me there in one piece” Adam is practically jumping up and down on the bed overhearing my conversation with Robert.

“I should think so too. See you later Aaron”

“Bye Robert”

“Aww check you on the phone to lover boy”

“Shut it, had to phone him didn’t I, tell him that I knew who he was”

“What did he say?”

“Nothing much really, just checking we were still on for tonight”

“We are, aren’t we?”

“Yeah course, he said he’s sorted the tickets” 

“Aaron I’m so excited, can’t believe we’re seeing them. I still can’t believe you’ve met him”

“You seem to like Robert a bit too much, are you sure you don’t want to date him instead” I asked laughing. 

“Aaron, he is one good looking bloke but you’re welcome to him”

“Thank mate I appreciate it” I said smirking. 

“Right shall we get a move on”

“Yep, let’s go”

I got up and grabbed my stuff making our way out of the hotel room. As I closed the door I felt as if I’d closed the door on my past.  
It was a modest sized apartment located near grand central station, with a big bay window in the living room with a kitchen/diner and two double bedrooms. Adam gave me my spare key and then headed back to work. I unpacked my stuff, leaving the clothes I was planning on wearing tonight out, my black skinny jeans red and black plaid shirt I bought earlier on in the week. I’d bought new bedding earlier on in the week and made my bed, it wasn’t anything fancy just plain navy in colour. The bedroom was starting to resemble something which might be mine. I logged onto my newly bought laptop and began doing some work for the scrapyard as I promised Cain I would do as much from this end as was possible so it was allowing me to stay over here for longer. Adam got back later and we cracked the beers open and got dressed. 

The gig was at the Music Hall of Williamsburg over in Brooklyn so we got the subway over and then stopped for a couple of beers at a pub nearby. By the time we got into the show it was almost nine and Adam and I were a little tipsy. We got our passes from the box office, Robert had come through with the added bonus of us receiving Access All Areas passes- way more than just guest list tickets. We grabbed another couple of beers from the bar and made our way into the crowd. We didn’t stand too close, we couldn’t get through but we were stood directly in the middle of the room. The lights dimmed and the sound of guitars came through the sound system. The band walked onto stage to rapturous applause and screams, I spotted Robert’s shadow straight away walking to the microphone with his guitar over his shoulder. The drums kicked in and the lights shone and my stomach flipped, I felt like I couldn’t breathe. He looked amazing up there wearing his black jeans, doc martens and a grey band t-shirt and then he started to sing and I melted. I was mesmerized by Robert’s sweaty stage presence. Seeing him up there now, writhing around under the hot lights, I was glad we hadn’t talked to him before the show. I just wanted to watch for a while without him knowing. I was dragged from my very inappropriate thoughts by Adam shouting down my ear. 

“Oh my god mate she’s even more beautiful in real life”

“She’s pretty” I replied

“Your boys not so bad either. Can see why you like him” I smiled. 

It was one of those gigs where the bass is turned up so high that you can almost feel it retraining your heartbeat in time with its own. There was nothing to do but clap, sing along and move with the music. The band was on fire, cranking out song after song. it. They were so tight, so electric, and the crowd in the hot sweaty club was just eating up everything they put out there. With a few beers in me, Adam by my side I was having the best time. The next song was one of my favourites off the album. The band had left the stage leaving Robert alone with his acoustic guitar. He was silent for a minute looking at the crowd, the screams were unbelievable. His eyes then found mine and he smiled, I smiled back. His eyes never left mine and he said down the microphone “This one’s for you”. The crowd roared assuming it was for them, but our eyes never left each other’s until he finished the song. After a few more short, sharp numbers, still catching Aaron’s eye when he could Robert signed off in a frenzy of feedback, ear-piercing screaming and more manly appreciative hollering. The crowd began to disperse out of the exits. I stayed with Adam by the bar as I wasn’t quite sure what to do next since we had the passes. 

“Oh my god mate that was amazing, they were even better than I thought they would be.”

“It was amazing”

“Oh and don’t think I didn’t see you two locking eyes across the crowd”

I felt myself blush “I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Bullshit Aaron” we laughed and I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I reached for it to see a text from Robert. 

R: Go to the guy to the right of the stage and show him your pass. He’ll direct you through x

A: Ok on my way x

They headed to the guy who gave them directions to the dressing room. They walked down a narrow corridor and found the door with the ‘Crossroads’ sign on the door. I knocked and was let in by Robert’s sister. 

“Hi, you must be Aaron and Adam, come in, who is who?”

“I’m Aaron that’s Adam” Adam stood next to me speechless. 

“Well nice to meet you both. Aaron I’ve heard all about you” She winked at me. “Rob’s just had to nip out for a second, but he’ll be back in a min. Come meet the guys, there’s Mike on drums and Luke on guitar” They both stood up and shook hands with Adam and Aaron. “Help yourselves to a beer if you fancy it”

I made my way over to the table whilst Adam sat down in silence looking nervous as hell. He really did have it bad for Victoria his eyes never left her. I was too busy sorting the drinks to notice who came into the room next. 

"Hey, you." A pair of arms snaked around my waist and I felt a steamy, wet body pushing up against me.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"I did," I said, turning around to face Robert. 

His face was flushed, his blonde hair stuck to his forehead, his T-shirt clinging to his body. 

‘You were great’

‘We were, weren’t we?’ He gave me a hot sticky kiss I slipped my tongue in and then had to quickly remember we were in a room full of people. I regrettably pulled away and took Adam his beer and sat on the sofa, Robert followed. 

“Adam, hi, Robert, nice to meet you” Robert said leaning over to shake Adam’s hand. 

“Wow pleasure’s all mine mate, big fan. Thank you for sorting us out the tickets for tonight”

“No worries, glad to have you both here. Do you wanna grab that drink?” 

“Yeah course” I replied. 

“Ok I just need to grab a quick shower and I’ll be ready to go. Anyone else for grabbing a beer” Robert asked the room.

“I’ll come” Vic replied. 

I looked to Adam to see him still will a shocked expression. 

“I’m sure Adam will appreciate the company Vic whilst I have Aaron to myself for a little bit” Robert smirked and caught my eye and we both looked over at Adam to see him practically shaking the beer in his hand “Right I’ll be back shortly” And with that Robert walked out of the door. I had to have a strong word with myself to stop myself following him. 

“Adam, relax” I whispered, “It’ll be fine, it’s just a drink”

“Mate I’m so nervous, she’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen”

“Well nothing has to happen, just have a drink with us and let her get to know you.” Adam downed his beer and started on another. 

“Slow down” I warned “I don’t want to be carrying you home tonight”

“I don’t think you’re planning on going home full stop are you?”

I laughed “We’ll see”

“Yeah whatever mate, you’re defo getting laid tonight. The sexual chemistry is pouring out of you both”

At this point Vic came over and started chatting to the both of us. The three of us discussed how we all ended up in America and started getting to know each other. Adam was getting better at being able to form a conversation with Victoria when Robert came back from his shower. 

“Right guys, you ready to go?”

“Yeah” We replied. 

We all got up and headed out to a nearby bar and ordered some drinks and sat in a private booth in the corner. We sat for a few hours and were talking amongst ourselves. I got to know Robert more, he really was amazing. We had so much in common talking about cars (turns out he used to be a mechanic), sports and each other’s lives. I kept looking over to Adam and Vic to see that they too seemed to be getting on. Vic seemed to be mirroring the same facial expression as Adam and appeared just as smitten. The group of us had been getting progressively merrier during the night with all the drinks. Vic and Adam left to go to the bar to get another round when I felt Robert’s hands moving up my thigh and his lips on my neck. 

“I really wanna get out of here. My apartments round the corner” He whispered in my ear. 

I didn’t speak a reply instead I grabbed his face with my hands and launched an assault on Robert’s lips. I felt him pull me by my waist towards him, I ended up practically straddling his crotch whilst his hands roamed all over me. We were getting far too excited when we heard someone cough nearby pulling us out of our trance. We pulled apart and looked up to find Vic and Adam stood looking at us with our drinks in their hands.

“So, I think we’re gonna head off” Robert said standing up, dragging me with him. 

“Hang on, we’ll walk with you” Vic said. “We can have a night cap in your place Rob”

“Erm… sure” Robert replied hesitantly. 

We all headed back to the apartment building, Vic pointed out she actually lived here too but down the hall. We were just heading into Robert’s apartment when Vic spoke. 

“So… Adam these two seem to want to be alone. Do you just want to come to my place for a drink before you head home?”

Adam’s eyes nearly popped out of his head. “Yeah sure Vic” and they made their way down the corridor. 

Robert opened the door to his apartment and showed me in, I barely got a look at the place before he launched himself onto my lips and pushed me against the back of the door. Our hands were all over each other, removing our tops so we were stood topless when his lips continued their assault down onto my neck. We were both moaning and so turned on. 

“Fuck Aaron I want you so much”

“I want you on your fucking back” I instructed. 

I grabbed Robert and pushed him over to his brown leather sofa. I pushed Robert down and climbed on top of him. We kissed passionately for a few more minutes before I moved my lips from his neck down to his chest, concentrating on his hard sensitive nipples. I then opened Robert’s jeans and plunged my hand down his boxers and grabbed his large hard length into my hand.

“Fuck Aaron” 

I could already feel pre-cum leaking from his dick when the apartment door flung open and I had to quickly remove my hand from his boxers. 

“Vic what the fuck” Robert shouted. 

“Argghh I’m sorry but I don’t know what else to do, Adam has thrown up all over my floor and now he’s kind of passed out in my bathroom”

“Shit” I said climbing up off Robert trying to shield Vic from the view of her brother with a hard on whilst trying to think good thoughts and hide myself too. 

I walked down to Vic’s apartment with her and was greeted by the stench of vomit in the living room and she showed me to the bathroom to find more vomit and Adam passed out asleep leaning on the wall. I walked over and woke Adam up. 

“Aaron..” He mumbled “I can’t believe I was sick right when I was going to kiss her” 

“You didn’t” I couldn’t believe it. 

“I did, I’m so embarrassed. I don’t even think I can get home”

“Well you’re going to have to, we need to get a cab” 

I heard footsteps approach the bathroom. Robert came through the door, now back fully clothed but his hair still all messed up.

“Hey, how’s the piss head?”

“I’m sorry Rob” Adam mumbled barely legible. 

“He’s fucked, I need to get him home”

“Don’t worry about it, Vic said she’ll stay with me tonight whilst you two stay here until morning when Adam’s feeling better”

“Is she sure, she doesn’t have to do that” 

“She’s sure, besides I was already planning on cooking your breakfast so I’ve got plenty of food in. I just didn’t think we’d be waking up down the hall from each other. I’ve brought you both a couple of t-shirts to sleep in. Vic’s spare room is over there to the left” He said pointing to the room. 

“No me neither, thank you” I smiled and looked up at him. 

“So I’ll see you in the morning?” Robert asked. 

“Yes see you in the morning Robert” We leant in and had a kiss and then he walked out of the apartment. 

“Oh god I’ve ruined your night too” Adam started to drunk cry.

“Now stop this shit. Get up” I dragged Adam up and stripped him of his vomit covered t-shirt and jeans, slipping one of Robert’s t-shirts over his head. I helped him into Vic’s spare bedroom and into bed. I went back into the kitchen to grab a couple glasses of water and I left one on the bedside table next to Adam and the other I drank myself. I made my way into the bathroom and began to clean up Adam’s mess helping myself to Vic’s cleaning products. Once seemingly returned to its previous state before Adam I made my way into the living room and did the same, ensuring there was no trace of vomit left. I didn’t want Vic to have to sort this out tomorrow when she’s already been good to let us stay here. I stripped out of my clothes and into the other t-shirt that Robert had given me, checking my phone as I climbed into bed next to Adam I noticed a text from Robert sent earlier. 

R: Hope Adam’s ok, good night Aaron x

A: He’s fine sleeping soundly next to me. Night Rob x

R: Lucky bastard, wish it was me there x

A: Me too, there’s always tomorrow x

R: I can’t wait x

A: Me neither x

After that I went to sleep, dreaming about what the following day may bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I am well aware it is extemely difficult to stay in the US without visas etc but can well all pretend there's a freedom of movement like in europe as I really don't want to have to go in all the visa stuff/ wouldn't even know where to start when writing about it all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I haven't really had the energy to write as I've been busy with work and have just been reading everyone elses fics instead. Hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updates. Enjoy!

I woke to the sound of Adam vomiting into what I hoped was the toilet. I climbed out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to see the sight of Adam on his knees hugging the toilet. He looked up at the sound of my footsteps. 

“Nice to see that you’ve not got it on the floor this time”

Adam groaned “I’m so sorry Aaron, I shouldn’t of drank so much but I was just so nervous talking to Vic and now I’ve gone and blown it and ruined your night”

“Hey I wouldn’t be so sure that you’ve ruined it. Vic must obviously like you otherwise she wouldn’t of asked you in for a drink. But yes, your new nickname should be cock block. You definitely stopped me from getting laid last night” 

They both laughed. 

“Aww I’m sorry Aaron, better luck next them.”

“Yeah next time you’re not coming with me”

“Trust me, I don’t think I will be up for anything for a few days.”

I walked back into the bedroom and got dressed. I picked up my phone to see a message from Robert. 

R: Morning, I’m up. Going to do breakfast when everyone’s up. Come to my apartment when you’re ready x 

A: Just woke up, getting dressed now and I’ll be in shortly x

R: Don’t get dressed on my account….. x

A: I think your sister saw enough last night don’t you…. X

R: She’s always ruining my fun… x

A: Cheeky, see you in a minute x

R: Looking forward to it x

I walked back through to the bathroom to see Adam in the same spot as before. 

“Robert’s doing breakfast if you’re feeling up to it”

“Aww mate, I don’t think I’m going to be able to face them. I’m so embarrassed”

“Adam there’s no need to be embarrassed. We’ve all had nights where we’ve been the most drunk, it was just unfortunately your turn last night”

“You go without me, I think I’m just going to wallow here for a bit longer”

“Ok text me if you need me”

“Will do, cheers mate”

I made my way out of Vic’s apartment and down the hallway to Robert’s. I knocked on the door and he answered and moved aside for me to walk through. His hands grabbed my arse and pulled me into a kiss. I pulled away “I haven’t brushed my teeth yet” I said pulling away. 

“So….”He said with a smirk leaning in and this time I didn’t pull away as we kissed. 

“Good morning love birds” Vic said walking out of Robert’s spare room. 

I pulled away “Morning Vic” I said “Thanks for letting us have your room last night”

“No worries, how’s Adam?” she asked. 

“Currently hugging the toilet feeling very sorry for himself”

“Is he coming through for breakfast?” she asked. 

“I think he’s a bit embarrassed after last night Vic”

“But he doesn’t need to be. We’ve all drank too much before.”

“That’s what I said, but I think he’s feeling worse since he has a big soft spot for you Vic”

“I’ll go and speak to him” She said walking out of Robert’s apartment.

“Check you out trying to set your mate up with my sister” Robert said as she walked out with his arms still around me, moving his mouth to my neck leaving kisses along my collar bone. 

“Well I’m just pointing out the obvious, he was so bloody nervous talking to her last night he went and got blind drunk. Anyway, you promised me breakfast” I said pulling away before we got too excited. 

“Tea? Coffee?” Robert asked making his way to the kettle. 

“Tea, two sugars, please tell me you have normal tea bags. Not the shit that the americans drink. Haven’t had a decent brew whilst I’ve been here.” 

“A true brit doesn’t have anything else” He said pulling out the box of Yorkshire tea bags out of the cupboard. 

“You have excellent taste in tea bags” I said with a big grin on my face. 

“Yorkshire are the best”

“They are indeed, how did you get them over here. Did someone send them you?” I asked. 

“I always make sure I stock up when I got home for a bit but there is also the British store that sells all the tea bags and British chocolate bars that you may require”

“Oh that’s good to know since I’m going to be sticking around here for a while”

“I’m extremely glad, that you’re staying here”

“Me too” I said taking my brew from his outstretched hand our fingers tingling as we touched each other. 

Robert leaned in for another kiss as Vic and Adam walked through the door. 

“Full English breakfast do you?” Robert asked us all. 

“Yeah cheers mate, and sorry about last night” Adam apologised to Robert. 

“No need to apologise Adam, here sit down I’ll make you a brew and then I’ll start breakfast”. 

Robert cooked them all breakfast, there was bacon, eggs, sausages, beans, black pudding, mushrooms and fried toast and copious amounts of tea and coffee drank. The four of them getting along really well and getting to know one and other. 

“That is the best breakfast I have had whilst I’ve been in America, nowhere does breakfast like that here. I feel as if I am back home.”

“I know, the yanks really need to learn how to do the authentic English fry up.” Robert agreed. 

 

xxxxx

 

After breakfast Adam and I said our goodbyes and headed back to our apartment. Robert and I had arranged to meet in a bar later for another date. I got straight in the shower when I got back and changed into another of my new shirts and a pair of jeans. Adam was sat on the sofa when I made my way back into the living room. 

“So you and Robert are getting on aren’t you”

“Yes…” I said embarrassed, feeling my cheeks flush. 

“I’m happy for you mate, he seems like a decent bloke”

“Yeah he does doesn’t he. What about you and Vic?”

“She’s asked me if I want to go to the movies with her tonight”

“See I told you she liked you, and you throwing up last night wasn’t going to change anything.”

“I know, but I’m definitely not drinking tonight”

“Yeah don’t blame you”

Soon I was making my way to meet Robert at the bar. I made my way out of the subway to find Robert leaning on a lamppost waiting for me at the station. He smiled when he saw me, walking over and giving me a sloppy kiss on the lips. 

“Hi” I said. 

“Hey stranger” He said. 

We made our way to the bar where the open mic night was due to start. We stood and spoke about everything music related such as different artists we liked, our favourite albums and dreamed up our ideal festival line up, him headlining, of course. We stood in silence for a moment and he leaned in towards me again, pushing me back against the wall, and kissed me hard. As his lips pressed down on mine, it was all I could do not to drop my beer. Robert’s kisses were getting more aggressive and my lips were starting to feel a little bit delicate. And I was feeling more than a little bit turned on. I bit my lip whilst looking Robert up and down. 

“I fucking love it when you bite your lip” Robert growled. 

Feeling his warm breath so close to my ear was making me shiver and I closed my eyes to commit the kiss properly to memory. Stumbling backwards into the wall, his soft lips, the way his body felt pressed against me. Before I could completely relive it, I felt Robert close behind me again, his arm draped around my waist, hand resting on my hip pulling me onto a big brown leather couch. I let myself lean against him, dropping my head backwards onto his chest. It felt so nice, so easy. With Alex I would have freaked out at any kind of public display of affection, but with Robert I seemed to be more than fine with it. We stood in comfortable silence until Robert had to excuse himself to the bathroom and bar. I watched him wander off downstairs, letting myself check him out shamelessly, with a huge smile on my face. He really did have the most spectacular arse. It was weird, I was having so much fun, but Robert made me so nervous, as in major butterflies. Alex never make me nervous at all. 

“You’re here with Robert?” Stood in front of me was a petite, pretty girl, head to toe in skin-tight black with long blonde hair. 

“Erm, yes?” I replied.

She didn’t look as if she’d come over to make friends. “You should know, he’s a complete dick,” she said casually. “He’s fucked just about every guy and girl in here”

“Oh, well, we’ve only just met,” I said, not really sure what to do with the information she was just throwing at me and not really wanting to get into a conversation with her. “I wasn’t really planning that far ahead.” 

“Yeah, whatever.” She looked me up and down and sipped her drink. “I’m just telling you what everyone here already knows.” I spotted Robert looking over from the bar and he didn’t look happy. 

“So, you know, if I were you, I’d be careful if you do ‘plan that far ahead’. Whatever.” She turned on her heel and vanished into the crowd.

“Hey,” Robert said, returning with my drink and a dark expression. “Did she just say something to you?” 

“Er, yes,” I said. What should I tell him? Why would she say that? But right at that moment, I didn’t want to believe a word. 

“Oh.” He looked into the crowd for the blonde girl. 

“Do you know her?” I asked. 

“Yes but not well. Kind of hooked up with her a while ago” he said, resuming his position behind me. ‘It was just a very brief one-night thing”

“So you like women too?” I asked hesitantly. 

“Yes…I’m Bi Aaron, I like both. I hope that isn’t going to be a problem.”

“No course not..I just haven’t been with anyone Bi before”

“That you know of”

“Yeah that’s true”

“Look truth is…. I had a really shitty break up a couple of years ago and let’s just say in order for me to get over it I kind of had a lot of one-night stands. I’m not proud of it but it was what I needed at the time. That doesn’t mean that is all I want from you. To tell you the truth, I don’t think I’ve ever been this excited and nervous about getting to know someone as I am about you right now.”

“Well I am now experienced in shitty break ups. At least you didn’t jump on a plane to another country” I said, skimming the subject. ‘Don’t worry about it.’ Bitter one-night stand made perfect sense.

“I think you made a good choice, you wouldn’t be leaning back onto a really fits guys chest if you hadn’t” 

“There he is Mr arrogant” 

“You still think I’m fit though” Robert replied with a gentle kiss on my neck as I let myself relax into him and the music as the first artist took to the stage.

After the last artist I went to the toilet. Heading back out to the bar, I saw Robert talking to a couple of girls, laughing easily and giving them the same soft smiles and intense eyes that had made me feel like the only bloke in New York. ‘I should probably make a move,’ I said loudly. The girls looked at each other, smiled gleefully at Robert and dropped onto my empty seat, one on top of the other. 

‘Sure, let’s go back to mine,’ Robert said, standing up and putting his arm around my shoulders pulling me in for a kiss. I smiled a tiny smile to myself, head down, and let Robert guide me out of the bar, leaving the girls sulking in my seat.

We walked outside and jumped into an empty yellow cab. 

“Williamsburg please” Robert told the driver sitting back into the cracked seats. I didn’t give him a chance to say a word before I stretched across the backseat and took his face in both of my hands climbing onto his lap. As the taxi bolted through the late-night streets of New York City I could feel his hand travel down my side and on to the top of my thigh and although I knew things were moving altogether too fast in the back of a cab, I didn’t want to stop him. Before I did anything more inappropriate, the taxi pulled to a jerky stop, throwing us both into the foot well. I giggled nervously, straddling him and trying to work out how to get up, off and out without giving away our erections. We paid the driver and climbed out of the cab. We stood there for a moment staring at each other. I think we were both equally nervous and I wanted him so badly. More than I have ever wanted anyone before. The absolute certainty that I was in for a thoroughly good seeing to burned in my chest as we began to move in silence up to his apartment, somewhere between a quick walk and a slow run.

We had barely made it through the door when Robert slammed me into his wall and devoured my mouth with an aggressive kiss. As he moved his mouth to my neck I was breathless and shaking. He grabbed hold of my shirt and pulled me to his bedroom, pushing me onto the bed. He stood at the foot of the bed and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, he threw in onto the floor and then made his way to his belt, slowly unbuckling it then unbuttoning his jeans. He pulled his jeans and boxers down in one unleashing his large erect cock already glistening with pre-cum. We didn’t say a word to each other but our eyes never left each other’s. The air was thick with electricity as he slowly made his way up the bed until he was straddling my hips. I went to touch his cock and he pushed me away. 

“Not yet” He whispered in my ear and then he began to teasingly brush his lips across my neck. I was on the verge of internally combusting. My erection straining my jeans trying to escape. He sat back up again and slowly traced his fingers up under my shirt, stroking along my torso. He began to unbutton my shirt painfully slow, with each button that he released he kissed down my chest and stomach. 

“Fuck…. Robert”

“Patience Aaron”

He pulled off my shirt and then moved onto my jeans. He pulled my jeans and boxers off finally unleashing my dick and before I had time to think his mouth was on my dick taking me all down into his mouth. I yelped when I felt my dick hit the back of his throat. One of his hands was on the base of my cock whilst the other made its way to fondle my balls. 

“Robert holy shit, I’m gonna blow my load if you’re not careful”

Robert took his mouth away and laughed but carried on stroking my length slowly. He began laying gentle kisses to my inner thighs. I then felt his breathe near my hole and I felt his tongue slide in. 

I gasped “Robert you’re so fucking good at that”

He began to move his tongue in and out of my hole, bring me closer to the edge. He stopped so I could catch my breath so this didn’t end prematurely and got up to get a bottle of lube and a condom out of the bed side drawer. I sat up looking at the fucking gorgeous man in front of me. God, he was so fucking fit. I sat up and knelt on the bed taking the condom and lube out of his hand. He stared at me with utter lust I his eyes. I ripped the condom wrapper with my teeth, removing it from the packet. I placed the condom in my mouth and rolled it onto his dick, leaving my mouth there a little bit longer until Robert was calling out my name. I poured some lube into my hand and slowly covered his cock it in. I lay back onto the bed and with the excess lube left on my finger I wiped it around my hole, moaning as I did so, my eyes never leaving Roberts. Robert climbed back onto the bed pushing my legs open so they were either side of him launching his mouth on to mine, our tongues dancing in perfect harmony and then I felt him slide one finger inside of me slowly followed by a second and then a third as I was letting him in easily and I moaned into our kisses. 

“I’m ready Robert, just fuck me already”

Robert slowly entered me, he stopped for a few seconds allowing me to adjust to his monster cock but then I pushed back onto him so he knew I was ready.

“Aaron you feel so fucking good….shit”

I pulled Roberts head down to mine and kissed him with everything I had as he moved in and out of me gradually increasing his speed with every thrust. As our mouths never left each other’s, my hands moved down his back, my nails digging in as the pleasure built. I could feel the pleasure getting unbearable in my stomach and I knew I was close, I grabbed Robert’s arse “Robert I’m gonna come” He moved his mouth down to my neck and lightly nibbled my sensitive spot whilst grabbing hold of my dick “fuckkkkkk…Robeert” I screamed as I spilled my load onto both our stomach’s and his hand. He followed seconds later collapsing on top of me. We lay there for a minute both equally as spent before he slowly pulled out of me leaving me whimper with the loss. He took the condom off, tied it and threw it in the bin next to the bed before lying down next to me pulling me into his body, wrapping his legs around mine. 

“Fucking hell Aaron that was worth the wait” he said placing tender kisses on my shoulder. 

“Mhmmm” I barely had enough energy to string a sentence together. 

We lay there in silence stroking and kissing each other before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that it's been far too long since I updated this fic. I really struggled with this chapter. I knew where I wanted to end up with the story but couldn't figure out this chapter. Although I got there in the end. It is a bit of a filler chapter which will help lead into the next one (which I have already finshed and is over 3000 words long- so I will be putting that up in the next day or so). Hope you enjoy and thanks for your patience!

I woke to the feel of Robert peppering kisses all down my back and his hard on rubbing between my arse cheeks.

“Mr Sugden again already?” We’d already been at it four times since last night. 

“I can’t keep my hands off you Mr Dingle”

“Well then, I suppose it would be rude for me to stop you then” 

After another round of ‘the best sex I’d ever had’ I climbed out of bed to make us both a cup of tea whilst Robert had a snooze. 

As I made my way through the open plan living room to the kitchen I still couldn’t believe that I had spent the night in this amazing apartment, having mind blowing sex with the hottest guy I had ever seen who not only looked like a blonde bronzed god but just so happened to click with our personalities too. How could it only of been a week since I was in Yorkshire. I was too lost in my thoughts to hear the front door opening and as I turned around to grab a teaspoon I was greeted by a very shocked Victoria who screamed whilst I ended up flashing her, leaving nothing to the imagination. 

“Arghhh Aaron”

“SHIT, sorry Vic” I quickly turned around and grabbed the tea towel to cover up. 

“I’m guessing Robert didn’t warn you I come around every morning or you wouldn’t be walking around like that”

“No….no he didn’t” I said my face flushing very red. 

“What’s all this?” The bronzed god himself asked walking from the bedroom (with his pants on unfortunately). 

“Obviously I wasn’t expecting Vic to pop by whilst I was making us tea” 

“Sorry my fault should have warned you, go get some pants on”

“Mmmm” I said walking past Robert trying to keep what little dignity I had left. 

“Hey” Robert said snaking his arms around me and giving me a kiss “Good morning”

“Morning” I replied sheepishly. 

“Oh looks at you two, so adorable” Vic said clapping her hands together. 

“Piss off” Robert said whilst making the tea and handing Victoria her cup. 

“How was last night?” I asked walking back in with my pants on. 

“Wait, what was last night?” Robert asked. 

“My date with Adam”

“Wait you had a date with Adam?” Robert said putting his cup down.

“Yes, I did and unlike you two he was a perfect gentleman”

“I should think so to” Robert said. 

“Alright Grandad” I teased. “Did you have a nice time Vic?”

“I did, thank you Aaron for asking”. 

“Maybe next time you see Adam the four of us should go out” Robert suggested. 

“What like a double date?” Vic asked. 

“More like so he can keep an eye on Adam” I said winking in Robert’s direction. 

“How the hell do you known me so well already” Robert smirked in my direction. 

“I can just read you like a book mate obviously”

“So, what are your plans for today?” Vic asked. 

“Did you want to spend the day together, or do you have plans?” Robert asked.

“No plans, so if you’re free?” I replied. 

“I am definitely free for you Mr Dingle, besides there’s still one place that you haven’t been which is a must for anyone in New York”

“Oh, and where’s that?”

“Well that would be ruining the surprise, now wouldn’t it?”

“Right so you two spend the day together and then meet Adam and me for drinks later?” Vic asked. 

“Yeah sis sounds like a plan”

“Ok well catch you boys later, text me Robert where you want us to meet you. I’ll grab some food with Adam before we meet you is that ok Rob?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t planning on us meeting you both until later tonight anyway” 

“Ok, see you both later” Vic said giving them both a hug and walking out the door. 

“Why, what are we doing?” Aaron asked. 

“Now that would be telling wouldn’t it” Robert said snaking his arms around my waist giving me a hug and a big sloppy kiss. 

“I have to go home and get showered and changed” I said stroking his hands down Robert’s arms. 

“How about we shower here together and you put on some of my clothes. I’m sure there’s something in my wardrobe for you”

“Oh well that’s an offer I definitely can’t refuse” I said gripping Robert’s hand and pulling him towards the bathroom. 

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Two hours later after some very steamy shower action we finally made it out of Robert’s apartment and into the big city. First on Robert’s list was food. We made our way to this little hole in the wall in china town that Robert said did the best food. To me it looked like all I would get from this place was a severe case of food poisoning. But the fucker was right wasn’t he. 

“So how it is?” He asked. 

It took me a few seconds to answer whilst I tasted the mouthful I had and swallowed. 

“It might be the best sweet and sour pork I’ve ever had”

Robert had the biggest smug look on his face. “See I told you”

“Alright, don’t get too cocky Mr Smarty-pants, you’ve still got the rest of the day yet. It could all go downhill from here.”

“Somehow Aaron, with you I highly doubt that”

“What makes you so sure” I ask. 

Robert hesitates for a minute before answering. 

“I know that technically it’s only been a couple of dates and you’ve kind of just got on a plane to a foreign country and all that. I don’t know how you feel about me and everything else that has happened in Christ only a fucking week. But, I kind of feel Aaron that this is the start of something. It’s as if it was meant to be”

I just sat there in silence for a minute finishing the food I was chewing, thinking about what Robert had said. Robert getting slightly more anxious. 

“I’m sorry Aaron, I’m obviously getting ahead of myself and obviously you don’t feel the same, why would you, it’s only been a couple of dates…I…”

“Woah, Robert stop. I just had to think about what you said for a minute It doesn’t mean that I don’t feel the same way..”

“You…you mean you do feel the same?”

“I do, I haven’t felt this way before. Hell, I’ve never had sex as good as that before last night”

Robert then cut me off mid-sentence “Aaron, am I the best sex you’ve ever had”

“Yes Mr cocksure unfortunately you are”

“What do you mean unfortunately?” he said with the biggest grin on his face. 

“Because, you smarmy git, this will all go to your head now”

“It won’t”

“Yeah right”

“I mean it Aaron, what if I told you that it’s the same for me”

“What that you’re the best sex you’ve ever had, why am I not surprised”

“No, that you’re the best sex I’ve ever had”

“Oh…right” I mumbled into now empty bowl, feeling the blush creep up my cheeks.

It was silent for a minute and I finally looked up to find Robert staring down at me with a big grin on his face. 

“So, where do you want to go today?”

“I suppose we could see the sights, I still haven’t done all the cliché tourist stuff yet”

“Ok, so what have you done?”

I gave Robert a rundown of the sights that I had seen so far and what sort of stuff I’d like to do including the ultimate tourist trap of the open top bus. 

“There’s one major landmark you’ve missed of that list which is a must for anyone in New York”

“Which is?” I questioned. 

“The empire state building of course!” 

“Oh shit, I forgot about that”

“Come on, let’s get you up there. I’ll even let you drag me on the open top bus to get there” 

“That sounds like a plan”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After a very long bus ride and standing in a very long queue we finally made it to the top. 

“Holy shit, the view is even better than I thought” I said as we made our way to the viewing platform. Robert turned himself to look at me. 

“You glad I brought you here?” he asked. 

“Of course, it’s amazing”

He smiled and took my hand in his and we walked over the one of the corners. We remained in silence for a few minutes, both of us taking in the view. Or at least I thought it was both of us, I turned to see Robert looking down on me. 

“You ok?” I asked. 

“I was just thinking that I’m really glad you’ve decided to stick around here Aaron. I don’t know if I’d be able to cope if this was just a holiday and I’d have to say goodbye to you soon”

“Soft lad” I said teasing and then I leant up to give him a kiss after pulling apart. I just leant into him, he placed his arms around me and we just took in the view. Watching the city below us, wrapped up in each other. 

“You know, what I think would make this view even better” I said. 

“What?”

“Snow”

“Aaron, it’s still summer”

“I know that Robert… I mean it would be nice to come up here in the winter when it’s snowed”

“It’d be bloody cold” 

“The view would be worth it though”

“Hopefully it would”

“Stop being so negative of course it would, its New York”

“I can think of better views” He says as he leans down to plonk a big wet kiss on my lips. 

“Right come on” I said pulling him towards the elevators to go down again. “Lots of sightseeing to do before we meet those two tonight”

“Whatever you say Aaron”.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is! I said you wouldn't be waiting for long. Hope you like it and it will definitely show you where we're heading for the next chapter.

Almost 18 months later

I’d not seen Robert for a whole week. We’ve never been apart for this long before. You’d think that we would have been, but shortly after making our relationship official Robert’s tour manager had quit to be with his family more and since Cain was pretty much managing the business from that side of the pond I had a lot of spare time on my hands, besides there was the little issue of the visa situation so I needed to gain proper employment. Therefore, wherever Robert had gone on tour I had followed managing it. It was daunting at first as I had never done that kind of work before, but I had found my feet and we had spent the last eighteen months travelling the world together. Adam had also gained employment as one of the bands roadies. Adam and I had decided to go away for a lad’s holiday to Vegas since Robert and Vic were scheduled to be spending the week holed up in their studio putting the final touches to their forthcoming album. It was November and so cold in New York, I thought the winters in Yorkshire were bad, but this was unbearable. It had been snowing for weeks and the city hadn’t slowed one bit. We’d had such a good week in Vegas with the sunshine and desert climate, if it wasn’t for Robert I could have stayed longer. I even enjoyed the night Adam had surprised me with tickets to see Magic Mike live expecting me to refuse to go but even I thought it’d be a laugh after one too many beers and I enjoyed it. Although after today’s plane journey the hangover was seriously setting in. We’d got a cab back to our apartment block in Brooklyn, both of us now living next door to each other instead of together. It hadn’t been long after I had moved in with Robert that he ended up moving in with Vic. The four of us had become brilliant friends and I couldn’t believe how happy I was with Robert. I never thought it was possible to feel the way I do. Even now as I walk through the doors to our place, he is sat there on the sofa in his dressing gown and it takes my breath away and I feel as if I have been winded. 

“Hey baby” He says jumping up and making his way over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and giving me a big kiss. 

“This is a nice surprise, I thought you’d be in the studio” 

“I’ve been there this morning but asked if we could finish early as you were coming home and I’ve missed you too much, I’m not used to being in our bed without you” He says whilst rubbing his nose against mine and then peppering little kisses down my cheek and then my neck. 

“I missed you too, it’s been weird without you” I said whilst running my hands underneath his t-shirt up his back hearing him take a sharp intake of breath. 

“I think we need to take this to the bedroom” I suggested. 

“Oh, Mr Dingle I think you’re right”

We made our way to the bedroom slowly, stripping each other of our clothes as we went. Robert more urgent than usual, both of us now only wearing our boxers. I pulled away as we reached our bed. 

“Hey, you ok?” I asked my beautiful boyfriend, looking into his eyes. 

He took both his hands to my face looked down at me and said “I just really missed you.......I need you Aaron”

“Lie down” I instructed. 

Robert made his way over to the bed and lying down, I climbed on top straddling him and bent down to kiss him, even now the jumble of nerves and excitement I feel when I am only kissing him is overwhelming. Bringing my hands down to cup his crotch whilst his hands make their way down to grab my arse. I begin to move myself down Roberts body, kissing his neck and then moving on to his nipples. My lips kissing one as my hand feels the other and then swapping. I make my way even lower, his dick now fully erect as I kiss down his stomach and grab hold of his boxers, pulling them off. I stand to pull them off his feet and pull mine off whilst I’m stood our eyes never leaving each other’s, communicating silently, no need for any words. I continue my assault up his thighs, kissing all his sensitive spots, Robert’s moaning and writhing beneath me. I then take his monster cock into my mouth right to the base, letting the tip hit the back of my throat. 

“Oh god Aaron, that’s amazing, I’ve missed you so much”

I let him slide out of my mouth, saliva and pre-cum dripping down my chin. “You’ve missed my mouth more like” I say smirking then lowering my mouth to his hole, first only licking around before I stuck my tongue in as far as it would go. 

“Shit, Aaron”

I pulled out my tongue and inserted my first finger as I began to stretch his hole. Then inserted another finger and took his cock back into my mouth whilst continuing to scissor him open. 

“Aaron…. stop” Robert said breathless “You need to get your dick in me before I cum”

“Yes sir”

“I fucking love it when you call me that” He says as I make my way back up to his face as I grab the lube, smothering it on my dick. 

“I know sir” I say as our tongues meet again. I pull away and look directly into his eyes, one hand caressing his cheek as I use the other to help guide my dick into his waiting hole. 

“Oh Aaron” Robert moaned as his hands moved to my arse cheeks and squeezed digging his nails into my skin. 

“Rob you feel so fucking tight, so amazing” he said as I began to move slowly and then gradually increased the speed of my thrusts all the while my lips never left his body, they were grazing his lips, neck and chest, nibbling and sucking where I could so he knew I was his. Robert was moaning loud enough for the both of us, gripping the bed and biting into his pillow. 

“Harder…Aaron…fuck me” 

I increased my speed even further pushing us both to our limits. I could feel Robert’s arsehole clenching around my dick. 

“Ah..Ahh..Ron…Shit….I’m coming” and he sprays his juice all over his stomach which them seeing him orgasm makes me spill my load in him instantaneously. “Rob…..Fuck..that was amazing. 

I climb off him and go to the bathroom to get a cloth. I clean us both up upon my return. Robert barely moving as he was well and truly spent. I climb into bed wrapping my arms around my beautiful boyfriend and fall asleep with him. 

………………………………………………………………………

“Wake up sleepy head” Rob whispered kissing me softly. 

“Seriously, we’ve not been asleep for long”

“I know, but I want to go somewhere”

“Where?” 

“It’s a surprise, come on let’s get dressed. Make sure you wrap up warm for where we’re going”

“Rob, I can’t believe our first night together after me getting home from the desert and you’re dragging me into the cold”

“Please Aaron, just do this for me” He says, with an added look in his eyes that I can’t quite place. 

“Ok…” I say climbing out of bed to grab some clothes “Is everything ok Rob?” 

“Of course,” he says coming up to me “I just want to go out with my boyfriend”

“Ok I better get dressed then”

……………………………………………………………………

An hour later we were exiting the 33rd street subway hand in hand and heading up to 34th street, avoiding slippery ice and snow where possible.

“Are you telling me where we’re going?” I asked as the empire state building came into view. 

“Hold on, we’ll be there shortly”

“Ok…” 

We continue walking and Robert pulls me to a stop outside the empire state building. 

“We’re going up here?” I ask with a smile on my face. 

“Well if I remember rightly, a little birdie told me once that they’d love to come up here in the snow”

“Someone’s got a good memory” I say my face lighting up.

“I have when it comes to you” as he leans down to give me a kiss on the lips “Shall we go up?” 

“Yes please” 

He takes me straight in skipping the queues and walks to the elevator and greets the security guard.

“Hey Jimmy” Robert says shaking the guards hand. 

“Mr Sugden, go on up. You’ve got thirty minutes before I start letting these folks in” 

“Ok, cheers Jimmy”

I was too gobsmacked about the situation to say anything until the elevator doors closed and we were on the way to the top. 

“So… you somehow managed to get the empire state building closed off from everyone so we could have our own private party”

“Well.. turns out Jimmy is quite a fan of the band. I promised him two tickets to the next New York show if he lets me smuggle you up here for a bit” 

“You’re amazing, you know that right” I said looking at the hot blonde next to me. 

“Well you did say, you wanted to come up here to see the view when it had snowed” He says planting his lips on mine. We start to get too carried away when the doors spring open. We pull apart and make our way onto the viewing platform.

“God it’s fucking freezing, but that view is definitely worth it” I say taking in the view below, a buzzing city covered in a blanket of snow. 

“I did tell you to wear something warm”

“Well I wasn’t expecting to be eighty-six floors up on a cold November afternoon” 

Robert turned to look at me with a nervous look on his face.

“You do like it, though don’t you?” He asked anxiously. “I just thought because we missed the snow last year as we were in Australia that we better do it this year since we’re at home”

“Robert, I love it. The view with the snow is even better than I could imagine. I can’t believe you remembered”

“How could I forget. It was the day after our first night together”

“That night was pretty unforgettable” I say reaching up to peck him on the cheek. Holding each other close as we admire the view below us. He turns to face me, our eyes meeting each other. 

“The last eighteen months have been unforgettable. You’ve changed my life Aaron….No one has ever come close, they never will. I love you so much, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you” Robert reached into his pocket to pull out a small jewellery box. I could feel the tears falling down my face as I watch the man I loved get down onto one knee. “Will you do me the biggest honour of becoming my husband” 

I manage to mumble out a breathless yes between my tears, he slid on my ring onto my left hand and my new fiancé stood on his feet and I pulled him into a passionate embrace. We pause for a moment and then stood looking at each other. 

“I love you so much Robert, I can’t believe we’re engaged”. 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A couple of hours later we’re lay in bed after some of the most intimate love making we’ve ever had. We’re lay on our sides, Robert spooning me from behind, his face nuzzled into my neck and our hands interlocked with Robert holding my ring finger.

“I’m gonna have to tell my mum, now aren’t I? She still thinks you’re a lying, cheating drug addict. She’s still not eased up on reading stories about rockstars and still has the opinion that you’re the love child of Mick Jagger and Keith Richards”

“To be fair though, she hasn’t had the pleasure of meeting me in person yet and letting me win her over with my charm and good looks.”

“You’re so full of yourself aren’t you. Maybe when she does she may start referring to you by your name instead of ‘the musician’.”

“Look, I’m pretty much done with work now until after Christmas, I have about six weeks off. Why don’t we go to England for Christmas? Introduce me to your family, you’ve not been home for so long”

I shot up into a sitting position, not replying to my fiancé, feeling quite nauseous suddenly. 

“What’s with the big freak out? Are you and your mum ok?”

I was lost for words. 

“I mean, it’s not like I haven’t had parental issues of my own,” Robert went on, filling in the silence for me. Putting my hands in his and stroking them. “But you’re gonna have to help me out. You don’t want to go home or you just don’t want to see her?”

“I don’t know,” I replied.

“Do you guys not get along?”

“We actually used to be all right,” I said, remembering all the Sunday afternoons sat in the pub. “I mean, she’s my mum. She’s a pain in the arse, but I just − I just feel bad.”

“Because?” Robert asked. 

“Because I came here. I left her. And I know that, for all her moaning, she misses me, and I feel guilty. As much as she’s a pain in the arse, my mum’s always been there for me. On her wedding day, the day I found Alex with Finn, she spent her wedding night in my room with me instead of with her newly wedded husband”

“The day you don’t feel guilty about your parents will be the day the world stops turning,” Robert said. “I think going back to visit is a good thing. Maybe it’ll remind her you’re still here. You’re not on the moon, you’re just a plane ride away. Maybe she’ll stop guilt-tripping you so much.”

“Yeah, maybe, it just feels so strange. Like, I won’t be welcome.”

“Now that’s ridiculous. One thing I do know is that your family love you. Hell, your Uncle Cain is still running your business for you whilst you’re thousands of miles away”

“I know, I’m being stupid. I’m sure they’d be excited to see me and I’m excited to see them” I look down to my hands. 

“But?” Robert asks. I don’t dare look up to meet his gaze. 

“But I still don’t want to go,” I said eventually. 

“Because?”

“Because I left,” I said with a deep breath. “And I’m scared that if I go back home to England, I’ll have to give up my home in New York.”

Robert breathed out with a whistle. “Wow.” 

I turned my head to the side to face him properly and did not enjoy his expression. 

“You realise that’s the dumbest thing you’ve ever said?” Robert asked. “And you know, between you and me, you’ve said some pretty dumb shit over the last year and a half”

“I know” I whined. feet. “But you don’t get it. When I came here, everything changed. I met Adam, I met you. I started a whole new career where I got to see parts of the world I’d only ever dreamed of. I changed. I didn’t really live before. Before, I would go to work, go to the pub and just waiting for something to happen in that tiny little village.”

“I do get what you’re saying,” he started carefully, choosing his words, “But just listen to what you’re saying. You are different now. Even if you get back and they’re all the same. I know things weren’t awesome for you before you moved here − people don’t usually get on a plane and move to another country without notice if they’re super-happy with life − but what you have here, what you’ve achieved, no one can take away from you.”

I bit my lip and nodded. 

“No one can take me away from you.” He reached for my left hand, holding my ring up to the light. “And no one is going to take you away from me.” I felt myself blush from head to toe. Sometimes I still didn’t quite believe that he was mine. “We’re going to go to Emmerdale you’re gonna show everyone this ring, and I’m gonna charm your mum. By the time I’m done, she’s going to love me so much, she’ll be pushing you back on that plane. Back to New York, back to work, back to all your friends and, like it or not, I’m going to marry your arse.’ 

“Yeah, whatever,” I said, trying to maintain my grumpy face, but it was hard when he was sitting there making sense and being adorable. 

“So, list of reasons to be cheerful?” He squeezed my hand tightly. “You’re gonna see your mum and stop beating yourself up”

There were a million good reasons to marry Robert Sugden, but one of the best was his ability to talk sense and put a smile on my face when I couldn’t see the lovely wood for the shitty trees.

“One thing though, it’s probably best if we don’t tell her that we’re engaged until we’re there in person” I suggested. 

“Whatever you want Aaron, I will do whatever makes you happy”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning, I wake up in bed to find my fiancé has already vacated and I hoped that meant he was in the kitchen making us a brew. I pull my phone off charge and scroll down my contacts until I find her number and click call. 

“Hello love”

“Hi mum” 

“You ok son?” at this point Robert walks back into the bedroom placing a cup down on my table, kissing the top of my head and sliding back into bed next to me.

“Yeah I’m really good mum. Listen, I’ve got some news. What do you think about me coming home next week for Christmas?”

“Oh god son” She shrieked and started talking so fast he couldn’t get a word in “Has that musician fucked off with one of his groupies. Well it was only a matter of time if you ask me. The bastard, of course son, probably off his face on heroin wasn’t he, come home as soon as you can”

“No mum, me and Robert are fine. Really fucking great actually.” I looked over to my beautiful fiancé lay next to me. “He will be coming with me and then in the new year we will be coming back to New York- back home together”

“Oh…right. Well I suppose it will be nice to put a face to the name eventually”

“And mum, his name is Robert. You can’t keep calling him the musician forever”

“Ok, Aaron I guess not. You can stay here if you want. Your old room is still free.”

“Cheers mum, I’ll let you know what the dates are properly once we’ve booked our flights”

“I’ll make sure I’ll be there at the airport to pick you up. I can’t believe my baby boy is coming home.”

“Only for a month or so mum”

“I know that, I’ve missed you so much son”

“I’ve missed you too I’ll text you with the flight details when I know them”

“OK, love you Aaron”

“Love you too mum, bye”. 

I hang up the phone and turn to face Robert. 

“Better get those flights booked Sugden, there’s no going back now”.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to England!

“I can’t believe you’re not flying out with me” I said disappointedly. 

“I’m so sorry Aaron, the manager isn’t letting us leave without finishing this last bit of the album” Robert said whilst coming over and wrapping his arms around my waist. “It’s only a few days though. You leave here Friday and I’ll see you Monday at Manchester”

“You will, can’t believe I have to face my mother alone for the weekend”

“Well I’ve been thinking about that”

“Have you?” I asked. 

“How about Adam comes with you, my treat, since me and Vic are going to be holed up in the studio. That way you can entertain each other and then I’ll see if Vic wants to come join us once we’re finished”

“Actually, that’s not a bad idea” I say reaching up to give my fiancé a peck on the lips”

“You better hurry, only a few hours before your taxi will be here and Adam will have to get packed”

“OK, I’ll nip next door now and ask him"

After leaving a terribly excited Adam and making my way back next door to my apartment, Robert left me to pack whilst he finished off some work on his laptop. I finished off my packing with a mixture of feelings swirling around my stomach. One minute, I’d be excited about going. Share a pint with Adam in the Woolpack, hug Paddy, generally show Robert off like a shiny new toy. But then I’d remember the flipside. For every pint in the Woolpack there would be a cup of stewed tea with one of the family. For every hug off Paddy, there would be a passive-aggressive dig from my mum. Besides it was going to be very hard to show Robert off if my mother poisoned him five minutes after he’d entered the house. And given her cooking skills, she might not even do it on purpose. Of course, there was a chance everyone would just be happy to see me, and my mum would hand me the biscuit tin and forget that I hadn’t been home in two years. There was just as much chance that the pub would be picked up in a tornado during the night and dropped on top of a witch in the wonderful world of Oz. As the apartment clock ticked towards five, I kept looking at my phone, waiting for the taxi service to buzz. So far, I’d had five texts from Paddy detailing how very excited he was that I would be back on British soil in twenty-four hours, three texts from Adam asking what he should pack for our big night out in Hotten over the weekend from my mum confirming that it was supposed to snow so I should bring a big coat. And if I didn’t have a big coat, I should get a big coat not knowing I’d been wearing my big coat for the since the start of November in New York. The three hours flew by and soon our Uber was here to take us to the airport. 

“Come here” Robert said pulling me into a hug “Three days Aaron and I’ll see you over there”

“I know” I said snuggling my face into his neck. “I’m just going to really miss you”

“I’ll miss you too, I love you and make sure you and Adam have a great time this weekend. Just don’t get into too much trouble. I don’t want to be bailing you both out of jail on Monday. Besides Vic might seem small but she’ll kill you”

“I won’t, love you too” I said reaching up to give him a rather large snog in the doorway. 

I hear a door close in the distance before the booming voice of my best friend.

“Now now boys, let’s not get too heavy. I’ve got to sit next to this idiot for 8 hours”

“Yeah you wish, I asked Robert to sit you as far away from me as possible”

“Liar” Adam laughed. 

“Right, take care both of you” Robert said pulling Adam into a hug. “Me and Vic will see you Monday” 

We climbed into the taxi, saying goodbye to our partners and set off to JFK. 

The journey to the airport was very uneventful and security once we got there was an even bigger breeze as we discovered Robert had upgraded our flights to first class the bastard. All too soon I was on the plane and downing tiny glasses of champagne like they were going out of fashion. I swiped at the screen of my iPhone and reread Robert’s last text. 

R: Be calm, be cool, don’t punch anyone and I’ll see you Monday. Love you xx

I closed down the screen and closed my eyes. Easier said than done, Sugden. 

“Is there anything I can get for you?’ A tall, blonde flight attendant in a smart red suit smiled at me in the dim cabin lighting”

“Lager, please”

“Certainly Sir” Then she placed my drink down in front of me on my table. 

I had planned on sleeping through the flight, but I already knew I was too restless. Every time I closed my eyes, something started niggling. I’d spent the first couple of hours chatting to Adam but now he was fast asleep. I’d spent the next hour eating peanuts. again. And I couldn’t quite get my head round how much had changed since I’d flown the other way, out of Manchester. I was proud of myself. Two years ago, I’d been scared and alone and entirely directionless. Now I was so close to realizing so many dreams. Which didn’t stop me being scared. Besides the more you have, the more you have to lose. I looked down at the ring on my left hand. It already felt as if it belonged there even though I had been wearing it just over a week. I knew I had to take it off before I met my mum, so we could tell her both in person but looking at it made me feel close to Robert despite the thousands of miles now between us, so I wasn’t ready to take it off yet but eventually I managed to nod off for a few hours’ sleep. 

When I woke up, I’d missed the breakfast service and my several tiny glasses of champagne and beers had added up to one big headache. I made my way to the bathroom and noticed my reflection in the mirror. My skin looked grey, I had big dark bags under my eyes and my clothes looked all scruffy now they were all creased, and I had been wearing them for what felt like eternity. My mum could now be entirely certain that I had spent two years peddling crack under a bridge and definitely not eating vegetables.  
Soon it was time to land. Passport control was painless and forty minutes after we touched down, we were wheeling my bags through the exit and out into the wild. The first thing I saw was a Marks & Spencer Simply Food. The second thing I saw was my mother. Without exerting any control over my own feet, I stopped stock-still and wondered whether I had time to duck into M&S and grab a bag of Percy Pigs before she spotted me. 

“Aaron, over here!” My mother was waving like a loon, shouting my name and hitting Paddy on the arm. “Aaron Dingle! We’re over here! Aaron!”

Wow. There they were. Not a hair on my mum’s head had moved since her wedding or, to be more specific, since 1997. As much as I had prayed to find out I was adopted as a teenager, there was no denying she was my mum. At her side, Paddy was wearing the same old coat that he kept in the car in case it got a bit chilly. On one hand, it was sort of reassuring. On the other, bizarre. 

“Are you deaf?” My mum marched towards me, handbag on her shoulder, arms outstretched and then grabbed me into a hug. 

“Hi Mum, Paddy” 

“This must be the famous Robert”

“Actually no, mum this is my friend Adam, the one I told you about”

“Oh, that bastard finally fucked off with one of his groupies then” I heard Adam laugh next to me. 

“No Mum. He will be here Monday. He just had some work to finish off. Besides will you just stop thinking the worse of him. You don’t even know him”

“No but I’ve met men like him before, men who are in bands and stuff”

“Well mum I’m not you”

Suddenly the air become thick before good old Paddy broke the tension. 

“It’s good to see you Son” He said pulling me into a hug. 

“You too Paddy”

“Right shall we get the car”

The ninety-minute car ride back to the village I found seriously uncomfortable. Luckily, I didn’t think Adam noticed, he was too busy having easy conversations with my mum and Paddy. I sat there in a ball of anxiety and turned my gaze out of the window again and watched the motorway whizz by. It felt strange to be on the wrong side of the road. It felt strange not to see any yellow taxis. It felt strange to hear my mum and Paddy’s voices and Radio 1. It felt strange to be in England. Every second we sped closer to home, we sped further away from New York. It was like it was all falling away, as though it had never happened. And that was a thought I did not want to even entertain.

“First things first, kettle on” my mum stated, dropping her handbag onto the table like she always did while Paddy made his way through to the bar to check on the customers.”  
I stood in the middle of the kitchen, clutching at my suitcase. I didn’t know what exactly I was expecting from the pub, but nothing had changed. Not a single thing. The sun shone through the window, right into my eyes, reminding me to move.

“Are you going to stand there all day or show Adam up to the guest room” my mum said, turning to me and filling the mugs with hot water as she spoke.  
I showed Adam up to the guest room where he chose to stay as he said he needed a lie down. I suspected he just wanted to give us time alone to catch up or he wanted rid of the awkward tension. 

“Are you tired?” She asked when I got back downstairs. 

“Not really” I lied. I was completely exhausted, but it was more that this was all too much to take in. I was suffering complete sensory overload and I was worried that if I went up to my room and found the car posters on the walls from when I was a teenager, I might lose it completely. “Might have a lie-down in a bit” I said as I moved both my hands to my face to rub my eyes. 

“AARON DINGLE WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ON YOUR FINGER” She shouted whilst at the same time managing to drop the two cups of tea she was carrying all over the floor”  
I pulled my hands away quickly looking down and realising I’d only gone and forgotten to take off my engagement ring. 

“Shit” I muttered under my breath. 

“Is that what I think it is?” She asked running over and yanking my hand to look at my ring. 

I genuinely didn’t know what to say. I was just trying to remember to breath and this point. 

“Well…..Aaron, answer me for Christ’s sake”

“Yes mum it’s an engagement ring”

“Oh for god’s sake, you’re engaged to an American”

“No mum as I’ve mentioned on numerous occasions Robert is in fact British and from Yorkshire”

“PADDY GET IN HERE” She screamed whilst making her way over to sit at the table and I followed. 

Paddy came bumbling in through the door making his way over to us at the table. 

“What’s the matter?” He asked. 

“Well shall I tell him, or do you want to do the honours” She asked. 

“I wasn’t planning on telling you both like this. Robert and I wanted to do it together once he got here”

“When he bothers to show up more like” Mum mumbled. 

“Mum, that’s enough. I won’t stand for you talking shit about my fiancé” 

“What…. You’re engaged?” Paddy asked. 

“Yeah, for just over a week now”

“Congratulations son, I’m really happy for you” Paddy said pulling me into a hug and then taking a seat next to mum at the table. 

“Thanks” I mumbled whilst mum got up to make some fresh cups of tea that hopefully she won’t be dropping this time. 

“Well then, let me see it properly” she said, settling down the tea on the table. 

Before I had time to respond my mum had grabbed my hand and yanked it across the table. 

“Ooh” Paddy cooed. “It’s very nice.”

“It is, actually,” Mum agreed, sounding surprised. “Shame he didn’t bother to ask our permission, but still. At least it’s tasteful.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” I asked. Mistake. 

“Well, who knows what an American thinks is an appropriate engagement ring. You could have ended up with God knows what on your finger, couldn’t you? Unless you chose it. Did you choose it?” She almost sounded hopeful. 

“Again. Robert is British and yes he chose it. All on his own. And it’s beautiful. I couldn’t have picked anything I’d love more.” I replied. 

“I said it was nice.” She pursed her lips and brushed her black hair hair behind her ears. “And should I bother to ask when and where you’re planning on getting married? Or are you going to tell me you’ve already run off to Vegas?” 

“Early days, but it’ll be very low-key. Town hall, dinner, small party, that kind of thing. Don’t bother booking St Paul’s or St Patrick’s cathedral or anything”

“Which one’s St Patrick’s” She asked.

“The cathedral in New York.” I waved a dismissive hand. “I just don’t want all the drama. Something nice with all the important people and lots and lots of boo—" It was scary how many of my own expressions I could see on my mum’s face. This expression suggested she was not amused.

“You’re telling me your wedding is going to be a piss-up in a brewery. In a New York brewery.”

“I never mentioned a brewery.” This was true. 

“But you want to get married in New York?”

“Not necessarily.” This was not entirely true. 

“Aaron”.

“We haven’t made any decisions. And it’s not like you’re on the no-fly list, is it?” She looked down at her fingernails for a moment. “Is it?” I asked. 

Finally, she looked up and turned her brown eyes on me. 

“So. This Robert.”

“Don’t talk like I’ve just dragged him home out of the bins behind the supermarket” I said. "I’ve told you everything.” Obviously not everything. “I’ve known him nearly two years.”

“And you knew Alex for nearly three” she replied, holding up a hand to cut me off. Just as well I was tired or I would have swung for her. “I’m just saying, before he gets here, that you need to be careful. You’ve been away over there and I’m sure your head’s been turned, but you’re home now and I want you to think very, very carefully before you make any rash decisions.”

“This is about as rash as it gets,” I said, holding up my ring again. “Mum, there’s nothing to worry about. Robert is lovely. You’re going to meet him and you’re going to praise the day I met that man.”

“We’ll just see about that,” she said, her lips pursed. “So, how’s work. You still helping Robert with his little shows”

“Erm… not just little shows mum. His last gig he headlined a 5000-person venue in New York. That’s pretty good”

“Hmm.” Mum said as she stared out of the window. Not the reaction I’d been looking for. “Bit risky, isn’t it?” she asked. “Don’t you think, what with you getting married to a musician, that you really ought to stop playing around and think about a proper job?” Oh. Wow. “One of you should have something steady, surely?”

“Oh yeah because a steady legal job is how us Dingle’s have always earnt a living isn’t it” I got up and grabbed my coat. 

“Aaron where are you going?”

“Out I need some fresh air and might grab some food whilst I’m at it”

“You can eat here”

“I’m ok thanks, I need a minute on my own”

“Ok son” I heard her call as I walked out of the door. 

If I wasn’t disorientated enough from the overwhelming jet lag that kept threatening to take my legs out from under me, roaming around the village just about pushed me over the edge. The only thing that kept me moving was the lure of the bacon sandwich from the café and the Mini Cheddars I’d promised myself from David’s shop. I was on autopilot. Maybe I wasn’t home after all. Maybe the plane had crashed and I was in purgatory. There couldn’t be any other explanation for the way I was feeling, the way nothing had changed in the slightest. Well, nothing had changed but me. I caught sight of my reflection in one of David’s freezer cabinets I looked like shit. Transatlantic travel did no one any favours. I looked like I’d flown in directly from a two-week vacation with the crypt keeper. My skin looked crap, my hair was greasy and I was in desperate need of a shower.  
“Aaron”

Oh no. I bit down hard on my dry, chapped lips and closed my eyes. Maybe if I didn’t open them again, the voice would go away.

“Aaron, is … is that you?”

 

"Alex........hi"


	10. Chapter 10

How could this be happening? I’d been in England for less than three hours, I hadn’t even had time to change my underwear, and yet this − this − was happening? I turned around, wishing a hole would open up in the ground for me to jump into. 

“It is you.” he said. 

Alex, my ex-boyfriend, stood in front of me, smiling. “Wow.” No disappearing holes. Just an arsehole. Five foot ten of cheating scumbag shithead gurning like the total bell end he was.

“Well.” He said, “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Fancy” I replied. 

This was unfair in every way. I needed to have a very serious conversation with whoever was in charge about how incredibly shit my day had been going so far. 

“Um, so this isn’t New York?” He had always had a talent for stating the obvious. Alex, like everything else I’d come across so far, hadn’t changed a bit. His hair was still ever so slightly too pristine, his jeans were still ever so slightly too small, and he looked almost as uncomfortable as he had the last time I’d laid eyes on him. At least he didn’t have Finn’s legs wrapped around his waist this time, so I suppose I should have been counting my blessings. 

“I heard you were still there.”

“I am,” I said quickly, shuffling my Mini Cheddars in my arms. “I mean, not now, obviously. I’m back for Christmas”

“Of course,” He nodded, every moment growing more awkward than the last. “It’s good to see you.” 

Unfortunately for Alex, I already knew he was a liar. 

“Hmm.” Was all I could manage. I should have got changed. Here he was, all sparkly Saturday clean, and here I was in yesterday’s clothes.

“Well, it would be lovely to catch up, if you’ve got time?” he said unconvincingly, looking anywhere but at me. I squeezed my great big bag of Mini Cheddars so hard that the plastic bag popped open with the sigh I was trying to keep inside. “This is weird, isn’t it?” 

“It’s a bit weird,” I agreed. “But it would be weird if it wasn’t, wouldn’t it?”

“Fair point,” he replied, “It really would be good to catch up. I’m still on the same number. Text me or something.”

“Yeah,” I nodded. Why couldn’t I think of anything to say? Where was my witty comeback? At least I had my hands full, so I couldn’t swing for the bastard. For every second we stood there, his patronising smile getting smaller and smaller, I got angrier and angrier until I was at full capacity. And then I remembered pissing in his shaving bag and getting on the next plane to New York. Suddenly I didn’t feel quite as bad. 

“I’ve got to go; my mum will be wondering where I am”

“OK.” He reached out one very rigid hand and placed it on my shoulder for half a heartbeat before snatching it back. My eyes widened to the size of saucers and I jumped back involuntarily. “Anyway, give us a call.”

Refusing to respond, I staggered backwards into the till, quickly paying for my items and running out the shop and back to the pub leaving all thoughts about a bacon sandwich from the café behind. I slammed the door to the pub. 

“I thought you’d gone back to New York, you took that long.” I heard my mum shout as I ran up the stairs and into my old bedroom. I collapsed onto the bed wishing I was back in New York in my home. I thought about my fiancé, wishing he was here as I let the darkness send me to sleep. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

‘Get out of bed, you lazy mare.’ My ears engaged before I could even attempt to open my eyes. Reaching out for Robert, all I felt was a cold, hard wall. The pillows felt wrong. And someone was eating pickled onion Monster Munch. I rolled over and pried open one eye to see Adam leaning against my bedroom door.

“‘Fuck off, I’m tired,” I said with happiness in my voice, rolling back towards the wall. “Leave the crisps. I’m also starving.”

“Good job I brought you some, then. You look shit.” A crinkly packet landed square on my head and it was all the incentive I needed to force myself awake. Adam stretched his legs out across the bed and looked around the room. Presumably he was as weirded out by the fact that my mother had kept it as a shrine to my difficult teenage years as I was. Why on earth anyone would want to preserve ‘Aaron: ages sixteen to eighteen’ was beyond me. At least, she had taken down all the cut-out pages from the NME that I’d stapled to the wall. It was embarrassing all the same. We sat in silence for a while, inhaling the snacks. It was only when I’d scoffed the entire bag that I realized I hadn’t actually eaten anything since New York. 

“So, everything ok with your mum?” Adam asked. 

“Yeah except for the part that I forgot to take off my engagement ring so now she knows”

“Oh shit, how did she take the news?”

“Well shocked to say the least but hopefully she will have to get her head round it before Robert gets here on Monday.”

“Boys, do you want a cup of tea?” My mum clattered through the bedroom door carrying two steaming mugs. She smiled lovingly at my best friend, seems like Adam had won her over already before frowning at me and picking up the empty crisp packets from the bed. “What’s your plan boys for the weekend?”

“Out tonight I think Chas, this boy is taking me out round Hotten for the night, then I’m guessing we’ll be hanging out of our arses tomorrow”

“Oh, that reminds me, fancy a roast dinner tomorrow evening in the pub. Marlon’s got a big joint of beef in”

“Yesss that sounds wicked” Adam said very enthusiastically. “Haven’t had a roast dinner for years. They just don’t do them in the States”

“Well I’m surprised you’ve lasted two years over there Aaron. You always did enjoy your Sunday dinner” 

“Good job there’s a million other things keeping me in New York then Mum, isn’t it”

“Yeah including a certain six-foot blonde” Adam joked. 

Mum didn’t look impressed. 

“Well I’ll leave you boys to get ready. Come to the pub before you go out and get some food down you both to line your stomachs” 

“Will do mum”

“Yeah cheers Chas”

“Right I better get in the shower"

“Aaron you better hurry, you stink”

“Fuck off you” I said throwing one of my pillows at his head. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later they were sat in the pub nursing a pint after demolishing a burger and chips each ready for our night out. I felt human again after grabbing a shower and putting on a new designer black jumper, black skinny jeans and Dr Martens which I borrowed off Robert. I looked bloody good and I felt even better. 

“So, mate, where are you taking me tonight?” Adam asked. 

“To be honest, I’ve only been to the gay bars in Hotten”

“I’m ok with that, I’ll just have to let all the fellas that’ll hit on me that I’m unavailable”

“You fucking wish mate”

“Nah seriously though, if you don’t mind we’ll just head to Bar West”

“Yes, that’s fine with me. Shall we get the taxi ordered?”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later after lots of beer and too many shots Adam and I were in a bit of a state. I was currently propping myself up on the bar whilst Adam danced the night away on the dance floor. I was ready to go home but didn’t want to drag him away as he seemed to be having a ball in and amongst the ten older ladies he was dancing with who were here for a sixtieth birthday. 

I sat spinning the engagement ring around my finger whilst re-reading Robert’s messages he had sent me earlier in the day. I was missing my man so much. 

“Aaron hi”

Oh shit I felt my stomach flip and not in a good way. I couldn’t believe I had to deal with this arsehole twice in one day. 

“Alex”

“So, out on the pull are you. You not got that boyfriend anymore?”

“He actually gets here Monday”

“Ahh couldn’t be bothered coming with you, could he?”

Breath Aaron I had to tell myself before I punched that smug smile off his face. 

“Yes, he did it’s just that he had to stay in New York to finish some work”

“Ahh well” He tailed off “I still can’t believe you live in New York” he said changing the subject and shaking his head. “Sounds like a lot has changed. For you.”

 

“It has,” I agreed. “It’s good---"

“Never really been a big America fan,” he said, cutting me off with a rap on the table. “Vegas maybe. LA’s all right. But New York’s not for me. I can’t see how anyone can stand it. it's a terrible place.”

“How so?” I asked coolly. Really? He was going to sit there and slag off my city? 

“It’s just so rush-rush-rush.” He waved his arms around his head and gave a mock shiver. “Dirty taxis, overpriced restaurants, terrible beer. And the people? What a bunch of arseholes. They all think they know better.”

“I actually think the people are really friendly,” I said, turning my glass round on the spot. “And it’s not such a rush once you get into the rhythm.”

“Or if you don’t get off the sofa?” He laughed again then tried to choke it off when he saw my face. As it happened, I've always spent a very healthy amount of time on the sofa, but he didn’t get to make a joke about it. 

“Well, New Yorkers can be as friendly on the sofa as English people are on the back seats of their cars,” I said as calmly as I possibly could. Alex spluttered and spat a mouthful of beer out onto the floor. “That’s quite friendly, isn’t it?”

“Aaron” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and remembered his stiff upper lip. “Do we have to?” 

“Alex, I don’t care.”

“I know it wasn’t ideal, the way it happened,” he said “I never wanted it to work out that way, but things with me and you, they were—”

“Seriously,” I cut in before he said something he would regret. “Really. I don’t care.”

I wasn’t sure if it was true, but I certainly didn’t want to hear the excuses he’d been working on for two years. This, I reminded myself for the millionth time this could be my closure. 

“Good to know.” He sipped at his beer again with caution. I let him finish a whole mouthful before I started talking again.

“So, I’m engaged.” I splayed my fingers out on the bar. 

“Who’s the lucky chap?”

“He’s called Robert Sugden and he’s in a band”

Alex was not looking nearly as beaten as I would like. In fact, he was trying very hard to cover a very smug expression. 

“Really, Aaron?” 

“Really, Alex” I was confused. “And that’s funny because?”

“It’s just a bit of a cliché, isn’t it? You bugger off to New York in a mood and shack up with a musician? What, do you think you are?”

“That’s an interesting way of looking at what happened,” I sniffed. “Although I suppose I was “in a mood” at the time. But I’m not just shacked up with a musician, I’m getting married.”

“I don’t want you to think I’m being an arsehole,” he said, trying to reach across the bar and cover my hand with his. “But I’m trying to make you see sense here. You can’t run off to New York and marry a rock star on the rebound. That’s not how life works.”

“I’m not on the rebound” and stood up starting to feel very angry. “This didn’t happen yesterday. I’m not a sixteen-year-old groupie.”

“Will you calm down?” Alex hissed “I forget how long you’ve been gone. You’ve clearly spent far too long with the Americans.”

“Or just enough time away from you,” I countered. “Don’t talk to me like I’m a child.”

“Then don’t behave like one,” he snapped back. “Don’t be so stupid. Do you really think this man is going to marry you? He’ll probably have moved when you get back or your keys won’t work, and all your stuff will be on the street”

“You’re a bastard Alex”

He huffed and puffed for a moment, looking left and right before grabbing my shoulders and shoving me roughly against the bar. 

“What the—” But I wasn’t given a chance to finish my question because Alex had his tongue so far down my throat, I was pretty sure he could feel my liver.

“What the fuck are you doing?” I pushed him away and threw the remainder of my pint over him. 

“What is wrong with you?” He asked spluttering. 

“What are you talking about? I thought you wanted me to!”

“Why would I want you to kiss me?” 

“Well look at you all dressed up in a gay bar, you never used to dress like that and your fella is away so I thought you might want some company for the night”

“Why the hell would I want to go near you” Next thing I knew Adam was appearing next to me. 

“And he’s not alone he’s with me”

“Who the fuck are you?” Alex asked. 

“Alex this is Adam my best mate. I met him in New York”

“Wait…THEE Alex?” Adam exclaimed. 

“Yeah, the arsehole Alex” I replied. 

“Wow….well I suppose I have to thank you. If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t have met this fella over here”

“Well you’re welcome to him, he’s a fucking loser---"

Next thing I knew Alex was on the floor and Adam was stood over him rubbing his knuckle.

“Fuck that hurt” Adam said.   
“You bastard, you’ll pay for that” Alex said getting up off the floor, wiping the blood from his nose and running towards the doors. 

“Shit, you ok mate?” I asked turning Adam around. 

“Yeah, that felt good actually, don't like it when anyone disses my friends”

“I’m jealous, been wanting to do that for the last two years” 

“I beat you to it obviously”

“You really did and on that note we better get back”

“Yep let’s go get a taxi” Adam said leading us out of the bar.


	11. Chapter 11

“I think I’m dying” I mumbled. 

“Me too” Adam said.

We were currently sat in the pub, eating a very hungover lunch with my mum and Paddy. 

“You boys have a good night then?” She asked. 

“Yeah it was good until I bumped into Alex and he stuck his tongue down my throat”

“He—he did what?” Paddy blabbered. 

“You heard” I said. 

“What happened?” Mum asked. 

“I might have hit him” Adam said quietly whilst glancing at his phone anxiously. 

“I thought for a minute you’d hit him Aaron” Mum said.

“Oh, I would have done if this one hadn’t beat me to it” 

“Well sounds like you both had an eventful night” Paddy said. 

“I’m just going to nip outside for a minute” Adam said not looking at me directly. 

“Adam, you ok?” I asked. 

“Erm…yeah mate fine.” He said glancing down at his phone again and making his way out of the booth and out through the doors.

“So, I’ve been thinking. We should go out tomorrow somewhere” Mum said. 

“No Mum, I’m not planning anything for tomorrow”

“Why not?” She asked. 

“Because I’m picking Robert up from the airport”

“yeah but that’s not until later” 

“It’s still tomorrow though mum”

“Tomorrow” Robert suddenly appeared next to the booth, pulling his suitcase “What’s happening tomorrow?” 

“Robert” My heart actually expanded to ten times its normal size and threatened to explode out of my chest then and there. Not only because I hadn’t seen him for two whole nights and almost three whole days, but also because he looked painfully adorable. While I was still wearing my hungover comfy clothes, Robert was wearing actual trousers, with an actual shirt and tie under his leather jacket. It was unnerving and extremely hot at the same time. I made my way out of the booth quickly and into his open arms.

“Well, hello. What’s going on?” He asked. 

“Nothing.” I said as I nuzzled into his neck, breathing in his Robertness. “Just, I thought you were coming tomorrow?”

“I was,” he said, breaking my dry hump and coughing loudly. “But I figured why wait? We finished up recording early, so we came out” He says as I spot Adam and Vic coming into the pub behind him. Obviously, I now know why Adam was acting a bit weird, he was in on it the bastard. 

“Mrs Kirk, Mr Kirk.” Robert dropped me like a hot rock and stepped over to my mum and Paddy, holding out his hand. “It’s so great to meet you at last. I’m Robert.”

“Apparently so.” Mum took his hand and shook it with all the grace she could muster. Which wasn’t much. Paddy was vastly better. 

“You can call me Paddy” He said whilst leaning over to shake Robert’s hand. “It’s nice to finally meet the man who has made my boy so happy” 

“The honour is mine, your son has made me the happiest man on earth” 

They carried on their introductions before Mum suggested going through into the back for some privacy. 

Paddy began busily pouring out cups of tea and cutting up slices of cake as if his life depended on it, while my mum sat at the table and stared at Robert, trying to find something, anything, wrong. Robert, the subject of her visual interrogation was ignoring it all and smiled at me as though this was perfectly normal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later I had spent enough time introducing him to the family and I needed to have him to myself for a little bit, so I dragged him out for a walk (after I’d changed into some decent clothes). He looked really out of place in the village. His shirt was too tight (in a good way), his tie was too skinny, and he looked altogether too confident. Loose shoulders, long strides, blonde hair. He looked like a skyscraper in the middle of a row of semis. 

“I’m so glad you came out early,” I said, walking alongside him holding hands. “Is there anything you want to do tomorrow? We are sort of on holiday − we should do something fun.”

“You’re not going to like this, but I think we should do something with your folks tomorrow,” Robert suggested. “Look at it from their position. You just walked through the door, their pub is full of people they’ve never met before and one of them thinks he’s going to marry their son.”

“Thinks he is?” I ask. 

“OK, is going to marry their son” he said, pulling my left hand up into the air and waving my engagement ring in my face. “But they’re probably just as freaked out as you. We should, I don’t know, go to some other country pub away from the village or something. I want to make a good impression. “

“All right, slow down,” I said. My head was spinning and this time it wasn’t from the jet lag. “I think I need to get some alone time before anything else as technically we are on holiday,” I repeated. “And yes, while I know we need to see Mum and Paddy, we also get to do fun stuff too. Just me and you?”

He gave me his very sexy smirk. 

“That’s my Aaron” He said swooping in and giving me a large wet kiss on the lips. “Vic and I have been asked by the UK label to pop to London for a meeting whilst we’re here. Is that ok with you? Thought we’d make a trip of it the four of us. Squeeze some alone time in too” He said bending down to continue his assault on my lips. 

“Yes, definitely we will and is everything ok?’ I asked between kisses. “They like the new record?” I asked pulling away as it was getting far too hot and heavy for a little Yorkshire village in the middle of the afternoon. 

“They do” He confirmed. “They want to discuss the new tour too” 

“Oh fab, I’m looking forward to it”

“I know, I think it’ll be Europe first, but we’ll just see what they say.”

“Yeah sounds good” I said as we walked the cricket pavilion coming into view, changing directions and leading Robert towards it. 

“Where are we going?” he asked following. 

“Just a little place I know” I said smirking. 

We were quiet for a couple of minutes just the sounds of our breathing, tension filling the air. I think he knew exactly why I was leading him up here. 

I open the door to the place and pull Robert inside, pushing him towards the abandoned couch in the middle. 

“Aaron you’re not being serious, we can’t do it in here, this place is filthy”

“And…so are you with that fucking tongue so get your arse on that couch Mr Sugden” I say walking him backwards, opening his belt and trousers bringing them down to his ankles and then pushing him onto the couch. I stand there holding Robert’s gaze, our eyes never leaving each other’s and unbuttoning my jeans pulling them down my leg with my boxers leaving me naked from the waist down whilst he is simultaneously removing his shirt and tie so he is naked and I then I remove my shirt too both of us hard as fucking rock, not having been able to touch each other for a few days. I make my way over to the couch and straddle Robert’s hips engulfing his mouth with mine whilst I at the same time grind down into his crotch both of us moaning and panting together. 

“Fuck..Aaron…I’ve missed you so much” 

“Me too Rob…. Shit” I say groaning. 

I climb off his crotch before we both blow our load too soon and begin my assault on his body from the neck down. I slowly begin kissing him on his neck, moving down to his clavicle and then taking turns in slowly taking each nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the nib. I stop what I’m doing and get on my knees between his legs.   
I get hold of his dick and lick from the bottom right to the top before taking it all down. 

“Aaron….Aaronn….Aaronnnnn” He moans and begins to thrust his hips into the air. I remove my mouth from his dick with a pop. 

“Rob slow down, I’m not finished with you yet” 

“Can’t Aaron…need you now…”

“Tough shit….. you need to learn to be more patient” I say getting up off my knees giving him a sloppy kiss and then climbing onto the sofa. My legs either side of Robert, I then turn around and lower my arse onto Robert’s face. I place my hands on my hips to try and balance myself whilst his tongue starts its attack on my arse hole making me moan like no man has ever done before and he places his left hand on top of mine whilst his other arm comes around and grabs hold of my dick and starts to wank me off.   
“Fuck…that’s it Rob, spread my arse open with that tongue of yours”

I feel the vibrations from his moans on my hole. 

He stops holding my dick and brings his fingers up to my mouth. I take his fingers into my mouth and begin to suck making sure they were thoroughly wet. He pulls them out of my mouth and then I feel one of the fingers breaching my entrance, slowly at first and then quickly the second enters and starts scissoring me open. 

“Rob…just a little more…. and then I’m all yours…” I groan. 

Finally, after a few minutes I feel ready for Robert’s monster cock. I turn myself around, so I am facing my fiancé again and kneel down, so I am sat straddling his lap. 

“We don’t have any lube, so I do hope you wet my hole enough” I say whilst rubbing my spit all over his dick. 

“Take it slow” he mumbled whilst kissing my neck and grabbing my arse cheeks. 

I line my hole up with his dick and slowly begin to sink down onto it. 

“Uhhhhhhh” Robert moaned. 

“Holy shit” I say as we bottom out, then grabbing hold of Robert’s face and sticking my tongue into his mouth as I begin to slowly bounce up and down on his dick. We continue like this for what feel like forever gradually building up my speed until I can’t hold it in anymore. 

“Rob….Rob…I’m close” I whimper 

“Me too…come for me Aaron” he groans, and I let go spraying all up his stomach and chest. Robert following me seconds after. I sink down onto his lap not even having the energy to pull out just yet. Basking in the feeling of him inside me. We stay silent for a few minutes, holding each other and him making tiny kisses down my neck. 

I slowly stand up, missing Robert’s dick instantly and grab the t-shirt that I had on under my shirt to wipe up as much of our cum and sweat as I could as we were still getting our breaths back. 

“We really do need to be apart more often if that’s the sex we end up having. I genuinely didn’t think we could get better at that but fuck we need one of these cricket pavilions in New York” Robert said picking up his clothes and starting to get dressed. 

“No because we do actually need to earn a living Robert, we can’t just have sex in cricket pavilions all day, everyday” 

“Spoil sport” He says sticking his bottom lip out giving me his sulking expression. 

“Come on, we better start heading back” I say pulling him up to his feet fastening the last few buttons on his shirt and placing his tie around his neck, giving him a kiss before leading him back to the pub. 

We walk into the bar and make our way over to the booth, where Adam and Victoria were sitting. 

“Wahey boys no guessing what you two have been up to” Adam said laughing very loudly as Paddy slid into the booth next to Robert. 

“We don’t know what you’re talking about” I say whilst flattening my hair down in case it was unknowingly messed up. 

“Why are you messing with your bed head then lad and I’m sure Robert’s shirt wasn’t that creased and untucked before you boys left for your ‘fresh air’” He said holding his hands for air quotation marks on the fresh air.

“Fuck off Adam” I said.

“Yes, change of topic please boys” Chas said between pursed lips making her ay over to us. 

“So, Robert” Paddy slid into the booth next to my fiancé and I “Tell me all about this band you’re in. I’ve had a listen on the YouTube, and I must say, you’re very good.” To his credit, Robert brushed his hair away from his face, cleared his throat and gave Paddy a very earnest nod.

“Erm…thanks Mr Kirk”

“Paddy, call me Paddy”

“Well Paddy” he went on. “We’ve been playing together for what, about ten years now? Obviously started off me and my sister and then I met the other guys in university. We’ve just finished our next album, and yeah, it’s been really great.”

“Did you study music at university? Did you do well?” Mum asked. So, it was going to be the Spanish Interrogation of Robert I squeezed his knee under the table, but he just patted my hand and shook his head. He was so good at this.

“I studied business, actually, and yeah, I graduated top of my class.”

“What did your parents think of you not getting a proper job after college and going down the music route” My mum interrupted. 

“Mum..” I said sternly in warning “You don’t have to answer that Robert” knowing full well what the answer was. 

“No, its fine honestly” He said taking my hand under the table again and giving it a squeeze “Well, both our parents died in a car accident the day after my graduation and it just left me and Vic” He said looking over to his sister as Adam wrapped his arms around her. “So, I just kind of realised that life was too short, and I had to do the thing I was most passionate about as you never know what’s going to happen in life instead of slogging away in some job I had no interest in”. 

“Wow.. sorry Robert. I don’t know what to say” My mum said quietly. 

“It’s ok Chas, I know you must want to know my background. After all that’s understandable. You’ve just met the guy who wants to marry your son, so you’re bound to have some questions” 

“Well if it’s any consolation I really appreciate you being honest with me” 

“I have to be don’t I, since you’ll soon officially be my mother in law” He said making everyone around the table laugh lifting the sadness that had descended by the previous topic.

“On that note shall we head upstairs” I said getting out of the booth and standing up. “I don’t know about you Mr Sugden, but I could definitely do with an early night” I said pulling my fiancé out of the booth. 

“Yes, Mr Dingle, this jet lag has officially hit me”

We said our good byes and made our way to my bedroom. Both of us exhausted from either jet lag, the hangover from the night before or the really fucking good sex we'd had earlier. We quickly got ourselves ready for bed, then stripped off our clothes and climbed into the bed curling ourselves around each other. 

“Night Aaron” Robert said kissing my shoulder. 

“Night Robert” I said squeezing his arms tight around me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's taken me ages for this update, I've had a dissertation to do. But here it is and I'll slowly be wrapping up this story now. There will probably be another 2-3 chapters and then it'll be finished. I also apologise about my other story (NHS) but I'm just strugging with where to go with it at the moment so I have accidentally written another one instead which I will be posting sometime this week (As you can tell I'm really good at procrastinating) so maybe that will soften the blow. But thank you for all the love and support so far and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“So, what are your plans for your birthday” Chas asked the following afternoon as me and Rob sat down at a booth in the pub with her and Paddy to order our food. 

“Don’t know” I shrugged. “I haven’t really thought about it. Why?” 

“Just interested,’ she shrugged. The problem with my mum was that it wasn’t what she said but what she didn’t say that you needed to look out for. When she said she was ‘just interested’, what she meant was she wanted a complete itinerary of our plans. “Aaron, the thing is. I’ve been doing a bit of thinking about your birthday”

“Ok.. and” I said sternly, and Robert kicked me under the table. 

“I have,” she went on, pulling her shoulders back and clearing her throat. “I was thinking about what if you both decided to get married here on your birthday... It would be keeping it small and just with close friends, and, well, everyone is here pretty much”

I felt Robert’s thigh tense beside me, but his expression never changed. Mum and Paddy, on the other hand, were lit up like Christmas trees. 

“Right.” I laid my hands flat on the wooden table and looked to the heavens. “You want us to get married in a month?”

“Yes.”

“Even though weddings, on average, take about eighteen months to organize?”

“Yes.”

“And we haven’t organized anything yet. Or got a licence. Or lost our minds.”

“So.. this is what I was thinking,” Mum went on as if I hadn’t spoken, pulling up her handbag and producing a flowered notebook. “Since all the guests who would be coming are here, and I know you wouldn’t want loads of hassle, just a small and intimate ceremony. What’s less hassle than this? We can do it all for you.”

“Even if I didn’t think you were completely insane,” I said, picking my words as carefully as I could, “We don’t have our suits. Besides we have other friends as well as Adam and Vic.”

"Uhh, I kind of mentioned something last night about wanting to keep our wedding very small with only the most important people in our lives and said we wouldn’t invite every single one of our friends” Robert uttered. 

I turned slowly to give him the full power of my glare.

“So, you know about this?” I asked. “Is this your idea?”

“No,” he held his hands up just in case I was thinking about shooting him. And if I’d had a shotgun, I would have. “I swear.”

“It’s my idea.” Mum started tapping on her notebook with her pen. “Aaron, just think about it for a minute. You were the one that said you didn’t want too much fuss. And what would be nicer than getting married surrounded by your family, at home? We’ve always had some money put aside for your wedding, so that’s not a problem. And I’ll order all your favourite food for Marlon to cook.” She looked down at her list. Now she was playing to the crowd. “And I know we don’t have a licence, but I looked on the Internet and what we could do is have your Uncle Cain do the ceremony and then get the paperwork signed afterwards. I downloaded it all − it looks very straightforward.”

I hated the Internet. 

“But the suits?’ I looked at Robert for support, but he just shrugged and held up his hands again. 

“You’re not telling me that between you all when you’re in London next week you can’t find your wedding outfits” 

She was right we would be able to get sorted. 

“I’m going to the loo, and when I come back I’m going to pretend this conversation never happened,” I said, standing up “And when you order the food, I want the beef. With everything.”

I stomped into the bathroom as violently as I could. I peed furiously, washed my hands and tossed the paper towel into the bin. It didn’t help. There was only one person who could help at a time like this. 

“Hello?”

“Adam” I snuck out of the toilet and out through the front door of the pub. “My mum has gone mad.”

“Like, Hulk mad, or crazy mad?”

“Like she wants me and Rob to get married on my birthday in the pub mad.”

There was a silence on the line that I took to mean Adam was also freaking out. “Aaron,” he said slowly. “That is an awesome idea.”

“What?” Had the entire world gone insane? “Think about it.” Adam’s pace picked up. He was going to run with this. “Your family is here, I’m here, Vic’s here, Rob is here. Dude, it’s so romantic.”

“Getting married in my mother’s pub is romantic?” He’d lost me, he had definitely gone soft since being with Vic. “Totally. I love this. Well it is a no-hassle wedding. And it’s proper romantic.”

“I don’t know Ads, it just all seems a bit rushed” I said sitting down on the bench. 

“Look Aaron, spending eighteen months planning a ridiculous wedding doesn’t guarantee happiness." He wasn’t about to give up. Adam had clearly decided which team he was on here and it wasn’t mine. “But I honestly think it’s a good idea.”

“And I’m having a heart attack,” I said. “Just don’t get overexcited, OK? I haven’t agreed to this. And Robert literally hasn’t said a word.”

“Robert will do whatever you tell him to,” Adam said with a yawn. “The guy’s whipped.” 

Robert wasn’t whipped; he just understood I was easier to manage when I was getting my own way. He wasn’t afraid to kick my arse when I needed it and if he wasn’t into this, he’d tell me.

“Right Ads I’m going talk to you later mate”

“Bye Aaron”

I walked round the back of the pub and into the back room. I needed a drink and a minute to get my head round the wedding conversation. I silently rejoiced at mum’s large booze selection, sat down on the sofa and then necked my drink. More vodka was absolutely what this situation needed. I poured another, and the second drink went down slightly slower and my brain started to process everything that had happened in the last fifteen minutes. In all honesty, I was more surprised at Adam’s enthusiasm than my mum’s suggestion. Looking out across the living room, I considered the pros and cons. Pro: it would be an easy option. Con: I wasn’t even slightly prepared. Pro: it would make my mum really happy. Con: it would make my mum really happy. Pro: I would be married to Robert. Con: … there wasn’t really a downside to that one. 

“Hey.” I looked up to see Robert walking into the room “You OK?” I nodded. 

“Just a bit shell-shocked.” 

“That one came right out of nowhere?” He gave me a lopsided smile and sat down on the sofa next to me “Your mum has it all figured out”

“She was giving you the hard sell?” I asked. 

“She was,” he confirmed. “I think she’s really freaking out about the idea of us getting married in New York without her.”

“I wouldn’t do that,” I protested, taking another sip of vodka. “I know I’m a shit son, but I’m not that shit.”

“Aaron.” Robert took my drink from me, took a sip, pulled a face and handed it back. He hated vodka. “If you want me to, I’ll go right back out there and tell her never to mention it again. There’s no pressure here. There’s no time frame, there’s no stress, as far as I’m concerned.”

“Thank you,” I said. I leaned in and placed very inappropriate kiss on his soft lips. “The weird thing is, I’m not sure it isn’t a good idea.”

“You’re not?” He looked surprised. 

“I don’t know.” And I didn’t. “What do you think?” He rested his arm behind me on the sofa. 

“I think it could be awesome. Like we’re reverse-eloping.” I took his other hand into mine, trying not to get overexcited until he’d finished. “You know I’ll do whatever you want to do. But that doesn’t mean I’m just gonna sit back and go along with whatever everyone else says. I honestly think this could be great if we do it right. If we do it for us. And I’m not going to let you give into this just to shut your mum up. But if you want this, then we’ll do it.”

“I don’t think it’s a terrible idea,” I muttered. “And I am sort of a bit excited about the idea of it. Is it a terrible idea?” I asked. 

“If you’re not into it, we just say no,” Robert said. 

“I think I am, though,” I whispered in case my mum was recording me somehow. “Am I mad?”

“Maybe a little.”

“I’m an idiot” I tried to get my head round what I was considering. “I’m just asking for trouble.” 

“I wouldn’t have come up with this myself,” Robert admitted. “But I just want to be married to you. I don’t care if it’s your mum’s pub, the top of the Empire State Building, Vegas or the moon. I want you to be Mr Sugden, and hell, if that happens sooner rather than later, I’m not going to complain.”

“I’m not sure about changing my name,” I reminded him.

“My fiance, always the awkward one” He said pulling me towards him and resting a hand on my cheek and felt my skin burn where his hand was touching me.

“So, I’m thinking I go out there, refuse to commit to anything until I have asked many, many questions and eaten my dinner,” I said slowly, “but maybe this might happen?”

“This might happen.” Robert’s sleepy green eyes sparkled. “And I’m with you whatever you decide.”

“We decide?” I amended. “This has to be our decision.” 

“Whatever we decide, then,” he agreed. “I’m in.” He was in. Whatever it was we were getting into, at least we were in it together.

………………………………….

 

By the time we had ended up coming back into the living room, I had a belly full of roast beef and Yorkshire puddings plus a head full of weddings. After talking to Robert, I had banned my mother from mentioning it again at the table and told her I’d think about it. I could see she was champing at the bit to pour out the rest of her argument, but she gave in. She knew when not to push, and I was fairly certain she thought she was getting her way. And, much like her son, she was always in a much better mood when she was getting her own way. Instead of talking suits, party favours and first dances, we discussed the trip to London, Robert’s touring plans, Paddy’s surgery and Mum’s dealings with the brewery. You’d think she worked for MI5 − it was ridiculous. The politics were less intense on Question Time. Robert dozed on the sofa resting his head on my shoulder, his iron constitution tested by the roast dinner, while I imagined what a pub wedding might look like. It was big enough. So, the venue wasn’t a problem. And I had had a little internal swoon at the idea of it being nicely decorated. And Marlon catering. And perhaps this was the best way to avoid waking up in the middle of the night with wedding sweats. And Robert seemed to be pretty into it. I looked over at Robert. He was smiling happily in his sleep. Years of catching a nap on a tour bus whenever meant he could sleep anytime, anywhere. It was one of our shared skills. But a wedding. An actual wedding. In around a months’ time. It didn’t seem like such a bad idea sitting here, looking at the man I loved. If only because whenever I got an uninterrupted gawk at my boyfriend, the devil on my shoulder popped up and started chanting ‘lock it down, lock it down, lock it down’. I thought the engagement ring might have calmed that a little, but it hadn’t. 

“Hey” Adam said walking into the living room with Vic. “Your mum and Paddy around” He asked. 

“No out front, dealing with customers. Why?” I asked. 

Vic suddenly lay out on the table magazines, sheets of paper and coloured marker pens and in the middle a chart labelled ‘wedding plans’. 

“Woah.” Robert said groggily waking up. “Did I miss something?”

“I told him on the phone and he’s told your sister.” I creased my forehead in an apology. “But I didn’t say we were definitely doing it.” 

“Well make up your mind quick,” Rob said, placing his hands on my cheeks “Because as soon as your mom sees this, it’s on. We have to shut it down now.”

“OK.” I rested my own hands on top of his. “I’m not sure I do want to shut it down.”

Robert didn’t say anything, just dipped his head in a barely noticeable nod. 

“So, if you wanted to do this” I continued “I think maybe I would want to do this.” I looked over my shoulder and wondered how long it would take me to regret those words. “I don’t hate the idea of being married to you before we go back home if I’m honest.”

“That’s really not the part that concerns me,” he replied, cocking his head to one side “I don’t want you to agree to something you’re being pushed into. You’re too much of a people-pleaser”

“Perrr-lease!” I tried to laugh off his statement, but it was a little bit true. I did have a tendency to get myself into trouble out the goodness of my heart. “But really, I think it could be lovely. Unless you’re even a tiny bit not into it. At all.”

“I was kind of thinking about it whilst we were having our dinner,” Rob admitted. “And the only thing that’s stopping me dragging you down the aisle and having your Uncle Cain make shit official is making sure that you’re ok with it”

“You really think you can keep a lid on this thing?” I said to Victoria. “This is our wedding − try to remember that.”

“I’m here boys, I’ll help keep things sensible.” Adam said. 

“Good point.” Rob said as he squeezed me tightly. “The less time she has, the better.”

“And she’s in a different country,” I added. “She’s totally at a disadvantage.” 

“Disadvantage, huh? Don’t be ridiculous boys” Vic said as Robert released me from his arms.

“No doves Vic. That’s all I’m saying” I said. 

“I promise boys, I will make sure it’s a small and intimate wedding”

“Wedding, what about a wedding” My mum said entering the back room. 

"We've decided to go ahead with a wedding on my birthday" I tell her. 

“Oh, Aaron I’m so pleased.” She said coming over and giving me and Rob a hug. “Right Vic, we’ve got some planning to do, haven’t we?”

“We have indeed” 

And then there was just me, Robert and Adam left since Mum and Vic had gone wedding planning and Paddy had gone to help behind the bar since my mum was now otherwise engaged. We began having celebratory wedding drinks and before we knew it the three of us were very merry. The vodka that I had earlier not helping. 

“You seen that prick Alex since that attempted kiss the other night” Adam said a little too easily forgetting present company. I shot him a look before looking to my fiancé. Robert didn’t say anything. I waited as long as I could for him to speak, for him to get up and walk away, for him to do something, anything. But he didn’t. 

“Rob?” I said touching him on his arm making sure he was still with us. 

“I’m just going to go upstairs” Adam said giving me an apologetic look and making his escape. It was another couple of minutes before Robert spoke.

“He tried to kiss you?”

“Yes.” My voice was considerably quieter than it had been five minutes ago. “But I didn’t let him. I threw my pint over him and then Adam punched him”

“Right….”

“Rob… please tell me you’re not mad”

“Mad Aaron? I’m furious. Who does that twat think he is trying it on with my fiancé. If Adam hadn’t decked him already I’d have been quite partial to going round and doing it myself”

“Well, I don’t think he will be trying it again, do you?”

“No, I bloody hope not” 

“So, we’re ok?” I asked. 

“Of course, Aaron, I love you and I cannot wait to marry you….so I see you in your suit” He added.

“Love you too, and I’m sure there’s more to marrying someone than just seeing your husband in his suit” 

“Well there is getting your husband out of his suit, that’s pretty worth it” Robert says seductively. 

“I hope you’re not disappointed Mr Sugden” I said planting little kisses to his neck.

“That’s impossible Mr Dingle” He said gripping me by the hand and pulling me upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it. There is plenty more to come. Please let me know what you all think!


End file.
